Rain Of Sorrow
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: Seventeen year old Hinata discovers she's pregnant...but the baby doesn't belong to her boyfriend of three years, Naruto. Who's is it? Read to find out. FYI: I enjoy doing this to Hinata, her being pregnant is so funny to me! Chpt 11 up!
1. News I Couldn't Used

Rain of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DDR, or any song by Naoki M. (That's for the title)

I have been super busy lately. I'm sorry that my "unfinished" stories haven't been put up yet. I had a bad case of writers block, gomen nasai. But the continuation of those will be up soon. The good news is that I have made new stories! They will be put up soon. I am trying to put the stories up with a minimum of three chapters to start with. I started this one at work…enjoy…

"There is no doubt about it Hinata. I see that it's turning blue indeed." Sakura said eyes focused on the bathroom sink. She walked out the bathroom which led to the bedroom in Sakura and Rock Lee's small apartment. Hinata sat there with a terrified look on her face on the edge of the bed. "What?" she asked hesitantly. "It was blue. If you don't believe me go look for yourself." Sakura told her. Hinata was too afraid to go look herself but she did.

She slowly walked to the bathroom with her eyes clinched shut. As she felt herself near the sink she opened her eyes very slowly. As the light of the bathroom shined through her eyelids she began to see the edge of the sink in her view. The test was indeed blue and Hinata panicked. Sakura came behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. Hinata covered her face in fear. The crying of baby Azami quickly interrupted the serenity of the moment. "Welcome to the club." Sakura told her over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Hinata stood there astonished that this was happening to her. "This has to be a dream." She repeated over and over in her head. Sakura soon returned. "Azami is back to sleep. Hinata are you alright." She asked her best friend. Hinata's head slowly went back as did the rest of her body, she fainted. About 10 minutes later she came around. Sakura had put her on the bed. "Hinata are you alright?" She asked her. "Sakura, am I really…that thing the test said." Hinata could not even say the word because she wished it wasn't true. "Well according to the test you are and you seem to act just like me when I was. We can always go to Tsunade if you want." " I do… Now."

"Alright, let me and Azami get ready and then we'll leave." It was a cool day in Konoha, about the end of October. Sakura was in Azami's room packing her diaper bag and getting her coat on. Hinata appeared in the doorway. "Almost ready Hinata; just have to get her dressed." Within about 15 minutes they were on their way out the door. They walked down the street. Sakura pushed Azami in the stroller and Hinata almost looked like a zombie. The walk for the most part was silent.

They reached hokage's office. "Enter" Tsunade said. "Sakura, nice to see you. Azami has grown a lot I see." "Yeah, she looks more and more like Lee everyday." Sakura smiled. "Hinata chan, always a pleasure to see you. What's going on with you two ladies?" Tsunade asked. "Well Hinata here has a problem. She just took a…er…test and it was positive. But she does not believe it so can you check her out?" Sakura said. Tsunade looked at Hinata_. "Hinata of all people. I hope it's not true."_ Tsunade thought. "Sure. Go down the hall. I made one of the rooms an exam room sort of." Tsunade said. "I'll meet you down there in a few. Just get ready and put on the gown, which should be in the closet." Tsunade said.

The girls then left the room. Sakura stayed in the hallway until Hinata finished getting dressed. "Azami chan, you might have someone to play with very soon huh?" Azami just giggled and smiled. Sakura smiled at her daughter. Hinata then opened the door. Sakura stood up. "Well doesn't that look familiar?" She joked with her. Hinata could not even laugh. "Sakura come sit with me until she gets in here please?' she asked. " Sure."

Sakura closed the door behind her. "Sakura, I'm scared that all this is true. What am I going to do?" Hinata asked. "You sound like I did back when Azami was born. Do you remember how scared I was to tell Lee that I was? I had no idea how he'd react. I mean that was a year and two months ago… well a year ago because I had no clue anything was wrong until I was two months into it. But we were sixteen then as well. Now we're seventeen and a little more mature." Azami then cried. "Here you go." Sakura said giving her the bottle of milk. "Although we were so young I'd never take it back for anything. Look at Azami, she's mine and his. It's so weird to have someone want you so much but at the end of the day when she's fast asleep in Lee's arms on the sofa, it makes it all worth it."

"So Hinata are you ready for your exam?" Tsunade said walking in the door. Hinata put her head down. "I have to do some test to take some blood as well. Sakura you will help me with that right?" she asked. Sakura smiled. "Sure." "Alright seems like we're all set." Sakura placed Azami back in her stroller. "Hinata, I won't be far ok? Me and Azami will be outside looking in the store. Don't worry everything will be ok." Sakura gave her a hug before leaving the room.

Sakura was well aware that these exams take the better half of an hour. So she decided to stop by the academy to see Rock Lee. As Sakura walked down the street she happened to run into Kiba. "Hey Sakura and Azami. How are you?" He asked. "Fine." "What are you doing here?" "Well we're on our way to see Lee. But mostly because Hinata is up with Tsunade getting checked out." Kiba paused for a second. "What's wrong with Hinata?" "Well, she doesn't feel like herself. She feels like someone else is inside of her or something." That confused him completely, but he looked somewhat panicked. "Sakura, I have to go okay." He said and with a quick haste he was gone.

"_That was odd."_ She thought. Sakura continued her journey to the academy. She just happened to walk by a window where Iruka was teaching. He noticed her out the corner of his eye and went to greet her at the window. "Hi Iruka sensei, have you seen Lee anywhere? We wanted to surprise him." Sakura said smiling. "I believe he's in the back. You know what? I'm glad Tsunade let him start teaching here once he became chunin. The kids enjoy his teaching about taijutsu. I mean it started off as a plea in order to provide for his new family but look at him now. He's teaching them so much." That made Sakura smile. Iruka went back to him class and Sakura went to check in the back. Sure enough he was there teaching about eight student's taijutsu combat.

When he saw Sakura and Azami his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Sakura!" he shouted as he ran over to her. He greeted her with a huge hug then moved to Azami. He kissed her on her forehead. Azami giggled whenever Lee would kiss her on her forehead even in her sleep. "Why are you guys here?" he asked excited. "We were in the area so we came to see you. How are you sweetie?" Sakura asked. The students from his class laughed slightly. Rock Lee then began to blush. "Ten minute break!" he shouted the students. He then pulled Sakura and Azami away from where his class was. He then officially greeted Sakura with a huge kiss. "I missed you so much. Now why are you really here?" He asked directly. "Well Hinata went to see Tsunade and I told her I'd stay close by and wait for her." "What's wrong with her?" Sakura looked away. "I rather not say."

"Are you sure it's alright?" "Yes. Don't worry about that. I have an hour to kill, do you want to get something to eat?" " Well it seems to be around lunch time. Sure let's go get something to eat then." He said with a smile. Lee informed his class that they had a thirty minute lunch break. Him, Azami and Sakura went nearby for a quick lunch together.

An hour later

"So you understand that Hinata?" Tsunade said to the now frightened seventeen year old. She nodded her head. "Now I'm going to get Sakura to take your blood then we'll test it alright." Tsunade left the room to meet Sakura out in the hallway. Sakura handed the stroller with Azami inside off to her. "Hmm, she's five months now. Maybe she's due for an exam." Tsunade said as she went down the hall. Sakura just shook her head and entered the room. She put on her gloves then turned to Hinata, who was softly crying. "It won't hurt that bad Hinata." She said preparing the needles and things.

Sakura prepped Hinata's arm, then searched for a good vein. "It's not that." Hinata said softly. Sakura then prepared to stick her. "This isn't going to hurt a lot." She said before inserting the needle. "Ouch!" Hinata flinched. "What exactly is the issue then?" Sakura asked. "According to Tsunade sama it's true." Hinata began to tear up again. "Don't worry Hinata, everything will be okay trust me. Me and Lee had Azami, and look how happy it made us. Trust me Hinata everything will be okay. Naruto will be more than happy once he hears this trust me." Sakura told her as her blood filled the small container.

Hinata began to tear up once again. Sakura was finished drawing her blood and was clearing the area. "Hinata, what else is there? Something you're not saying isn't it? Tell me." Sakura asked. Hinata wiped her eyes, looked up at the ceiling, and closed her eyes. She then looked at Sakura with fresh tears streaming down her face. "It's not Naruto's."

To Be Continued


	2. Secrets, Lies & Truths

Rain Of Sorrow (Part 2)

Sakura looked her best friend dead in the eye at the sound of those words. "What do you mean it's not Naruto's?!" She yelled at her. This made Hinata cry more. "It's not his okay!" She argued back then buried her face in her hands, continuing to cry more and more. "What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked. "What did you do?!" Hinata kept crying. "Tell me Hinata." She demanded. "Alright!" Hinata shouted now standing. "Yes I did do it! I cheated on him! Is that what you wanted to hear?" yelled at Sakura.

Sakura was amazed at Hinata's harsh tone. "I feel lightheaded." Sakura said as she walked to the window. There was a silence among the two. "So who was it then?" Sakura asked breaking the silence. "That's not important." Hinata said. "Yes it is." "It's none of your business." The silence continued. _"Who could it be? Hinata cheating on Naruto?! This can't be true."_ Sakura thought as she looked at Hinata.

"_Knock Knock"_ Came from the door. "Sakura? Hinata? Are you done yet?" Tsunade asked slowly opening the door. Tsunade noticed the tension in the room instantly. "What's going on here?" she asked. "Nothing." Both of them said. "Come on Azami; let's go where there are no people who lie." Sakura said storming off and taking Azami from Tsunade's arms. Sakura then left the room and went off towards her and Lee's apartment.

During her walk she ran into Kiba once again. He seemed to be in a hurry and walking at a fast pace. "Kiba!" She shouted to him. He looked at her then walked faster. She then chased him trying to catch up, until she finally caught him…with the stroller. "Kiba. I know you heard me calling you. Why did you run?" She asked. "I… I don't know." He said. "Where is Hinata?" he asked. "Who? Oh you mean the liar. I guess she went home." Sakura said with anger in her voice.

"What?" "Hinata is a liar and a cheater." "What do you mean?" he asked clearly shaken. "Is there something that I should know about?" she asked him. "No." he stumbled out. "Kiba, tell me what's going on?" Sakura asked. He let out a hard breath. "Come on." Kiba took her to his place so he could explain.

Sakura sat down at the table and Azami was asleep in her stroller in the bedroom. "Okay, tell me." "No, you tell me what you already know." He demanded. "Well she told me that she cheated on Naruto. Now she's going to have someone's baby. But she wont tell me who. I think it's crazy, Hinata would never cheat on Naruto." Sakura said. "Wow. You knew more than I thought. Well it's not crazy because she did cheat on Naruto."

"With who?" Kiba cleared his throat. He whispered something under his breath. "What?" Sakura shouted. "I couldn't hear that at all." He then whispered once again. "Kiba you're going to have to speak louder than a whisper." She demanded. "Me…" he said softly. Sakura just looked at him. "What?" "She cheated on him with me okay?" Kiba said. "I can't believe how this day is going. I mean first I find out Hinata is going to have a baby, she lies to me, then this." Sakura said now annoyed. "I'm sorry Sakura that no one told you but we were to afraid. Well me and Hinata always had small meaningless crushes on each other throughout our time being on the team together. It's just mine was more serious than hers. I mean I knew how she felt about Naruto but I still had something for her…" "I think I'm going to be sick." Sakura interrupted.

"You wanted to know the truth didn't you?" "This is too much for me to hear. When did this happen, I mean conceiving this child. How did you get her away from Naruto anyway?" "Well you remember that one night they had that bad argument because Lee took Naruto out drinking? Well when she couldn't go to your place she came to see me. I let her stay at mine and I listened to her. While she was sitting on my bed the moment I'd been waiting for happened. She kissed me!" "Kiba, you sound like a female and it's scaring me." "It's her she makes me feel like this…I hate it as well. Anyways, we shared our first time together.." "Okay! I believe that's my cue to leave." She said going towards the room to get Azami.

"Sakura, I need your help. I don't want it if it's mine." Kiba said standing in the doorway. She looked at him. "But I thought you loved Hinata? Wouldn't you want a baby with her?" "Well sure but it's the simple fact that Naruto's my friend and I've already hurt him by dating her behind his back. A baby would be too much for him. Please Sakura, as my friend don't let her have it."

8 o clock that night, Lee & Sakura's Place

Sakura was in the kitchen attempting to cook some steak but that wasn't going to well at all. "Beep! Beep!" the smoke detector went off scaring baby Azami who was in her high chair as Lee fed her. Azami began crying loudly. "It's alright Azami." Lee said wiping her mouth, then taking her out the chair.

"Sakura, what's going on? Are you alright?" He asked appearing in the doorway with Azami. Sakura was on the floor, curled up in a ball, the burnt steak on the counter above her. "No, I'm not alright. Hinata is pregnant." She said. "What?" Sakura got off the floor. "That's not even the shocker. News flash, it's not Naruto's." Sakura tossed the burnt steak in the trash. "What? She cheated on him?" Lee asked. "Yeah, but you'll never guess with who." "Who is it?" "Of all people, Kiba." Lee almost dropped Azami at that moment. "Kiba? Are you serious?" "Yes, but to make matters worse it's been going on for almost six months and she never told me anything."

"Well maybe she thought it would go away. I mean this is Hinata we're talking about here." Lee said trying to make sense of the whole thing. "No, according to Kiba she started it. She kissed him! She knew what she was doing. I just can't believe that she would hurt Naruto. Her of all people." "I know. But what can we do? It already happened." Lee said. There was an okward silence. "Hinata is having Kiba's baby huh? Well I am just glad that I do not have to be the one to tell Naruto." Lee said taking Azami back to her chair.

"Naruto doesn't have to know." Lee looked up. "What do you mean?" "Kiba doesn't want it. Then he wants me to persuade Hinata to not have it. I mean I already told her the positive side and now I have to bring it down." "No you do not. That is their issue Sakura, not yours." "But he asked me to help." She whined. "You tell him you are not going to, that is all."

A Week Later

Sakura and Hinata had made up since their argument. "So what are you going to do?" Sakura asked sipping her tea. "Well, there is good news and bad news. The good news is, according to Tsunade. This happened around the time me and Naruto made up." She then giggled. Sakura smiled at her. "The bad news is it's still a fifty percent chance it's Kiba's. Plus we still have a thing for each other." "Well who do you love more?" "Naruto of course. But Kiba's my friend and I don't want to hurt him by leaving him."

"Well you should have never started with him in the first place if you loved Naruto so much." Now ashamed Hinata put her head down. "I know but I couldn't help it though. He was there when Naruto was.." "Taken over by the sake him and Lee drank. Hinata, there is no excuse for Naruto's behavior that's for sure. But he was drunk, at the fault of Lee. He didn't do it intentionally to hurt you, but you did it to him." Sakura said. "Naruto never did anything to you but you did to him. Now you must pay for it, that's all."

Later that day Hinata was at home preparing to tell Naruto something she's been dreading. Before she left for Naruto's she called Kiba.

"What? You can't tell him! Hinata I love you and really don't feel like injuring your boyfriend right now." Kiba said. "What do you mean injure him?" "Now we all know Naruto and he is infamous for seeking revenge. I don't want him to come over here driven on that I end up hurting him that's all." "But I have to, and me and you can't continue either." Kiba was silent. "If you must end us, I understand. But don't tell Naruto."

"I have to." She said then hung up the phone. Hinata grabbed her jacket then headed out the door. She walked to his apartment then stood at the bottom of the steps debating if she should go up or not. She closed her eyes and began walking up the steps. Once she reached the door she closed her eyes. "Please don't get mad."

To Be Continued


	3. First Love, Brings First Pain

Rain of Sorrow (Part 3)

The words echoed through her head as she walked up every step. _"Please don't get upset." _Hinata was terrified of what he would say as she neared the door of Naruto's apartment.

Once she reached the final stair she debated if she should go any further, she chose to continue. She slowly raised her hand to the doorbell, shaking nervously. But before she could even press it Naruto opened the door donning a great big smile. ""Hinata chan! I'm so happy to see you!" Naruto greeted her. She smiled slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked next. "Naruto, can I come in at least?" she asked. He smiled at her then welcomed her in.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "No." she said softly as she sat on the sofa. There was a silence. "Why did you some over Hinata?" She looked at the ground as she quickly rose from her spot on the sofa. "Something is wrong isn't it Hinata chan?" He asked as he looked at her. Her hair was slightly covering her face as she bowed her head down, Naruto couldn't see her tears.

"Naruto kun, you know I love you so much don't you?" she said through her tears. "Of course Hinata." Naruto said trying to see her face. She then turned her back to him. "Naruto there is something you must know." She said. Naruto remained quiet. "Promise me that you won't get upset." "I won't…hopefully."

"There is a reason why I have been acting differently lately. About a week ago Sakura and I went to see Tsunade sama because I wanted to ensure something wasn't true. But after a visit to Tsunade sama I learned it was very true." Hinata began to cry a little bit harder at this point. "What's going on Hinata?" the afraid teenage chunin asked.

"Naruto kun, I'm… I'm…" she could barely get the words out because she knew he'd be excited, but she'd have to bring it down. "Naruto, I'm six weeks pregnant." She said crying. Naruto's eyes widen bright as ever. "Really Hinata?" He asked full of happiness. "Yes." Naruto ran and hugged Hinata, who was not facing him. "I'm so happy! We can totally do this! I mean Lee and Sakura did and we can too! Especially since I'm going to be Hokage one day." "Naruto stop it." She said in her firm voice.

He looked at her. "There is more that you need to know." She told him. "What else? About your dad? Don't worry about him." "No, it's about you." These words frightened Naruto slightly. "What is it?" he asked. Hinata couldn't stop crying now. "Naruto do you remember when you and Rock Lee was drunk and I left?" "Yes I do and I apologized for weeks. I shouldn't have went in the first place." He said. This made it harder for her to continue.

"Well that night…" she began to choke up. "I went to Kiba's house because he always told me if I needed him he'd be there. I stayed there and something happened between us. He told me how he always had a crush on me and how he'd treat me like a princess. Next thing, we were kissing and that kiss continued. I've been dating Kiba behind your back since then. About the same time we made up me and Kiba shared something, our first time together. This baby might be his." She finished. Hinata threw her body to the floor and cried.

Naruto looked at her. "You mean you've been cheating on me for these past six weeks with…with him!" Naruto said getting angered. He didn't want to hit her so he took his anger out on the room around him. With all his strength he forced his fist through the wall. Hinata cried even more when he did that. "Why Hinata?" he asked angered. "I'm sorry Naruto but he was there for me…" "I don't want to hear that! I was there too, more than he ever will be!" He argued. "I'm sorry." "Isn't it some way to figure out who is the father of it?" He asked. "All we can do is count the days on the calendar, nothing more. But that's hard because how me and Kiba then me and you wasn't spaced that far apart only three days. Tsunade said it's a chance its yours."

"A chance huh? My entire future is based on a chance?" Naruto said looking at her on the ground. He walked to the door and opened it. "Where are you going?" She asked. "You said a chance it's mine right? Well I'm going to go see what other chances are out there for me…"

To Be Continued


	4. Surprise! Another Secret In Store

Rain Of Sorrow (Part 4)

Naruto walked out the door without looking back at Hinata. He was excited but upset; he didn't know what to do at that point. Trusting her again would be hard. He always thought that no matter what Hinata would never betray him, he was wrong.

Naruto continued his walk for about an hour, it was getting late. It was around nine o clock that night when Naruto found himself alone on the street. He looked around him and nothing was that interesting. As he looked down the street he saw a lonesome Shikamaru sitting on the curbs edge smoking a cigarette. Naruto decided to go see what he was doing out so late.

"Hey Shikamaru! What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked putting on a false front to cover his own anger. "Nothing." He simply stated putting out the cigarette. "I lied." He began. "There is a purpose in me being out here so late." Naruto's eyes widen amazed that he was going to share his thoughts.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you…" Shikamaru began. "Just don't tell anyone alright?" Naruto nodded in agreement. "I had a mission over in Suna a few weeks ago and unfortunately I did something." "Like what?" "I liked a girl. The Kazekage's sister. The crazy part was she liked me too. Before I knew it we were "together." Shikamaru finished.

Naruto's face looked distraught. "I didn't have to hear that part did I?" he asked. "Anyways, I can't get her out.." Shikamaru then stopped. "Never mind." He simply said then left. Naruto now sat there alone and upset.

"I bet Hinata's is lying about cheating on me with Kiba." His mind thought. "That makes perfect sense. That's it then, he did something to her and she just don't want to tell me because she knows I'll kill him." Naruto then began believing his irrational thoughts. Now he was pepped up on anger, just as Kiba predicted. "I should go kill him!" he said standing quickly welding a kunai. Naruto now had that look in his eyes, a death look almost.

Being pepped up on revenge Naruto ran to Kiba's place with a kunai in each hand. "I'm going to kill you!" Naruto shouted as he nearly kicked the door in. There was Kiba sitting there eating some food at the table as he heard Naruto banging at the door. "I told her not to tell him!" he said. Kiba grabbed a kunai before going to the door.

"What is it Naruto?" He shouted. "Open the door and find out!" Naruto shouted angrily. "No. Not until you tell me what you want here." "To kill you for touching Hinata chan!" he continued to bang on the door. "You had your way with my Hinata! You can't get a girl of your own is that why you touched her when she didn't want it?!" Naruto continued. This confused Kiba. "What?" he questioned under his breath. Kiba then called Hinata.

"What exactly did you tell him?" "The truth. Why?" she asked. "Well, he's outside of my door ranting about me touching you and you didn't want it. What is that about?" Now Hinata was as confused as Kiba. "I have no clue."

Kiba eventually opened the door. "Look Naruto. I don't know where you got the idea that I hurt Hinata but.." Suddenly Naruto lunged the kunai at Kiba but missed him. "I didn't do anything she didn't want to do okay." Kiba tried to clarify himself but Naruto refused to listen. Naruto kept trying to injure Kiba with the kunai but Kiba dodged it. "Stop moving so I can kill you!" "Listen Naruto. No one hurt Hinata, she cheated on you just accept it." With that Naruto stopped. The words hit him like a ton of bricks. It was true and Naruto had to accept it, but could not.

"But Hinata would never hurt me like that." He said lowering the kunai. "She already has." Kiba told her. "Look Naruto, I love her just as much as you do but I don't want this child. So I'm praying it's yours." Naruto was dazed and confused at that point. Kiba looked at Naruto and pleaded with him. "I really don't want it of it's mine."

Seven Months Later

It was now the beginning of a hot summer in Konoha. Hinata was due in about a week and the last few months were hard for her. She tried to keep it a secret from her family as long as she could but that was quickly lost once her cousin, Neji learned of it. With Neji knowing Hinata had no choice but to tell her parents which was hard. They argued with her, then amongst themselves then with Naruto because he was still her boyfriend no matter what. As far as her parents knew the baby growing inside her belong to Naruto. But Hinata wasn't sure herself, she could have known but didn't want to.

Hinata did know that she was in for a surprise though. Tsunade examined her one day a while back just to ensure the baby was ok, when she was shocked herself. Tsunade confirmed that Hinata wasn't only pregnant but she was having twins. Hinata nearly passed out at the sound of this, she wondered how this could happen. She then thought her father and Neji's dad were twins so she must have somehow carried that gene. Sakura knew what Kiba wanted but Hinata wouldn't change her mind. She said with or without Kiba or Naruto, she was going to raise her children herself.

Everyone tried to get her to change her mind but it didn't work at all. She had her mind set on giving birth to her children and raising them. Hinata had also recently learned that one was a boy and the other a girl, therefore her mother was preparing a lot. Sakura had many of Azami's clothes when she was that small so she was open to letting Hinata have them. Kiba noticed something really odd about Hinata as her due date drew near. Sakura tried to tell him it was normal but he could see that there was something else wrong with her.

Hinata, Sakura, baby Azami, & Tenten were walking out for the day because it was as deathly hot like the previous days. They stopped for some ice cream because Azami, who was now a year old, wanted some. The girls stopped by a small ice cream parlor that had outside tables, which Tenten liked. Sakura was holding Azami as they all looked at the assorted flavors. Azami saw the strawberry and began reaching for it. "Ichigo?" Sakura asked her. Azami began to smile. "Okay, I'll get you strawberry." She smiled at her infant daughter.

They sat out at the tables and just watched the calmness of the afternoon pass them by. Hinata placed her hand on her stomach as she felt one of the babies kick. "Calm down in there." She said to her belly. Tenten looked at her. "We need to choose names for these babies huh?" she asked Hinata. "I know. But it depends on who they look like…" she trailed off then was noticeably nervous as she let out a small chuckle.

Sakura noticed that she was acting different just as Kiba said. _"That's weird. Whenever we discuss anything pertaining to the birth she changes her attitude and acts all weird. What is that about?" _Sakura's attention was then focused on Azami who was falling asleep in her stroller. "Well I'm glad its one of each. Then if you don't have the boy or girl Naruto wants there is no need to get mad because you have both." Tenten voiced. She didn't know of Hinata's encounter with Kiba. Hinata looked at Azami. "She's tired I see." "Yeah she is. I'm going to take her home alright?" Sakura said gathering her things. Suddenly Hinata let out a loud cry. "Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said. "I remember when I'd get all emotional like that." "No Sakura! I think she's having the babies!" Tenten shouted. Sakura turned around to see Hinata in noticeable pain clutching her stomach.

Sakura knew that pain all too well, it was time to take her to the hospital for sure. "Come on we have to taker her to the hospital. I'll call Tsunade." Sakura said to Tenten. "I'm alright." Hinata said as she struggled to fight another contraction. "No you're not. You're in labor, that's the one time you're not alright." Sakura told her. "Isn't there a way not to have theses babies?" Hinata asked nervous once again. "Yeah it is, but you should have fixed that eight months ago."

To Be Continued


	5. Suggestions

Rain Of Sorrow (Part 5)

An Hour and a Half Later

Hinata screamed as she was hit with another pain. There was Sakura sitting in the comfortable hospital chair next to the bed. Tenten decided to take Azami to her house until after the baby was born, that way Sakura could help out when she was needed.

Tsunade came in to check on Hinata. "How is she Sakura?" she asked. "Alright, about nine right now." "Good. You're almost done Hinata, just one more centimeter to go." Tsunade told her. "Do I have to?" Hinata asked. Tsunade smiled. "Of course you do we're all dying to see what the babies look like." With that Naruto appeared at the door.

"Na.. Naruto?" Hinata gasped. "What are you doing here?" "Tenten called me and told me you were here. Why wouldn't I be here for you?" he said walking towards her. That made Tsunade smile. Sakura knew that deep down Naruto wanted to scream at her, but he couldn't. Sakura could clearly see it in his eyes that he was suffering.

"Sakura, has baby "b" turned at all?" Tsunade asked her looking at the heart rate monitor. "No." There was a silence. "He needs to move now or she's not going to be able to push them out." Tsunade said concerned. "I know. Isn't there a way for us to move him or something?" Sakura asked. "Manually?" Tsunade questioned. "What is that?" "It's where we manually turn the baby from the outside. We'd have to push him ourselves." "Okay let's do it then because Hinata wants to experience the same thing I did with Azami. I'll get my gloves on…" "No, we can't." Tsunade interrupted.

"What do you mean we can't?" Sakura asked agitated. "Sakura, you're forgetting the major difference between you and Hinata's pregnancy's. Hinata has twins and you had one. If we manually turn baby "b" it may cause some form of agitation to baby "a". Plus the odds of us being able to turn him this late are pretty low." Tsunade said.

"But it's Hinata's decision." Sakura said turning to her. "That is true but if she decided yes, it'll be dangerous. We're going to have to do the c- section, for her sake and their sake." Tsunade said. "But can't we just explain to her the opti..." "No Sakura. I rather not risk her like that alright." Tsunade said firmly. Hinata and Naruto turned to them. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Nothing." Tsunade said. She glanced a the monitor a final time then called Sakura out in the hall.

"Tsunade- hime, I'm sorry that I must be so direct, but I think we should let Hinata decide for herself. It is her body and her babies." Sakura said. "But as my patient I'm responsible if something bad happens. You think I want to do this? You and Shizune are going to help me." "Tsunade hime, Hinata wants to do this so much.." "I know she does but it's not possible." Tsunade said going back into the room.

Tsunade prepared to tell Hinata what was going on. "Naruto, I have to speak with Hinata. If you don't mind." Tsunade began. Hinata was worried. "Yes, I do." Naruto said. Those simple words opened up a gate between him and Hinata. After almost eight months of heated tension he finally showed another form of emotion. "This is my girlfriend and I want to listen what you have to say, if she'll let me." He said looking at Hinata. She smiled. "Of course."

"Alright then, well it seems that baby "b", the boy refuses to get into the correct position for being delivered. He isn't head down…" Tsunade continued to explain to them what she was saying. Sakura stood in the hall when she was joined by Hinata's parents and sister. "Is Hinata in there?" Hiashi asked. "Yes she is but she's talking to Tsunade right now so you have to wait a second." He nodded. "How is she doing?" her mother asked. "Good. It's almost time to push…" Sakura informed them.

"….I don't advise about going about it this way that's why I'm proposing the c- section instead. But the choice is yours." Tsunade said. Hinata looked at Naruto. "What do you want?" he asked her. "I don't know. I want to push them out and be able to hold them. But the c section is better because I don't want either baby hurt. What do you think?" she asked him. "It's up to you, these are your babies…" he trailed off. Hinata furrowed her brow. "Alright Tsunade hime, do what you think is best." Hinata said with a smile until another pain came about.

About five minutes later Hinata's parents came into the door, Hanabi and her mother greeting her with smiles and hugs. While her father stood at the door giving Naruto the cruelest look ever. Naruto knew what he was thinking, everyone that knew Hyuuga Hiashi could tell it in his face, he was upset with Naruto for getting Hinata in this situation.

Naruto stared back at the father Hyuuga. _"If you only knew what was going on you'd be more upset with Hinata." _Naruto thought to himself as he stared at him. About an hour had passed and everyone was tired, Sakura and Tsunade kept making checks on Hinata to see if she made that last centimeter, she didn't. "Tsunade hime, why is it taking so long for her to finish?" Naruto asked. "She is carrying twins, that could be a cause but other than that this is her first time having a baby as well." Naruto nodded his head.

"But if she doesn't dilate soon we're going to begin the c section because the longer this takes the more of a risk it is to the babies." She said. Hinata was feeling a mixture of emotions including, pain, frustration, anger and most important uncertainty. She was anxious and yet nervous about the babies being born. "Hinata, what are you going to name these babies?" her sister asked.

"I don't know." "Let's think of some because they're almost here and they're going to need names." Hanabi suggested. Hinata glared at her sister as another sudden pain hit her, she quickly grabbed Naruto's hand as she felt all the pain. Naruto screamed, as he never felt Hinata's full strength before. "Hinata chan!!!!" he shouted as he tried to pull away but couldn't. "The names can wait." Hanabi said quickly being quiet.

Hinata's ear piercing scream was so loud that Tsunade and Sakura heard it down the hall. Sakura was prepping the operating room and Tsunade was sorting through her files. They both appeared in the hallway and looked at each other. "What was that?" Sakura asked. "I think Hinata." Tsunade said. Shizune then appeared in the hallway with them as well. "I think Hinata is calling." She said. "I think she's ready." Hinata let out another scream, loud enough to break glass. "No she's not." Tsunade said returning to her office. Sakura went back to the room and Shizune returned to where she was.

As Sakura was taking out the necessary tools she had a thought. _"Only baby "b" is turned the wrong way, but baby "a" is ready to come out. She can still have one baby without jeopardizing anyone."_ Sakura quickly hurried up and ran back to the hallway then to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade sama! Tsunade sama! I had a thought about Hinata's babies.." Sakura began so excited to share what her mind pondered. Without looking at Sakura Tsunade simply said no. "Nani? You don't even know what I was going to say." She argued. "Hai, I do. You were going to suggest that Hinata pushes out baby "a" and then c section baby "b", correct?" Tsunade said with accuracy giving Sakura a slight smile. "How did you know that?" Tsunade just looked at her. "Already thought that out. We need to be getting ready to have some babies huh?" Tsunade said to Sakura.

Sakura snapped out of her trance. "I still am amazed you knew every word I was going to say." "I know." "But why can't we do it that way?" Sakura asked. "Doing things that way will still place us in the operating room, which means a highly limited amount of people can be in there. That's mostly because she's having them early and its twins. Then the risks of complications still exist, anything could happen in there. Then we'd have to put her to sleep, then everyone will have to leave."

"That's true. I'm just thinking for Hinata's sake that's all. So you're a psychic huh?" "You could say that." Suddenly the doors to Tsunade's office opened wide, it was Shizune. "Tsunade sama! Hinata is missing!"

To Be Continued


	6. Children Are Everything

Rain Of Sorrow (Part6)

"Missing?" Tsunade said. "She should be in pain, not in the mood for moving around." Tsunade argued. "That's not all Tsunade sama." Shizune said sounding shaken. "What is it?" "Come with me." Shizune said as she led them down the hall back to the room Hinata once was. Tsunade opened the door to reveal a torrid scene in front of her. There was blood and bodies everywhere.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura shouted at the site in front of her. "What happened in here?" she asked. "I don't know but the person was strong, Shizune get all the medical nin's you can find to take care of this." "Ok" she then ran down the hall. "Sakura, go round up Gai, Kakashi, and any other jonin's you can find and chunin's as well. Whatever happened, she didn't go willingly." Sakura ran as well.

Tsunade examined the room and she found a silver locket on the floor next to Hinata's bed. _"Naruto gave this to her."_ She thought. Tsunade then thought. "Where is Naruto? I see everyone but him. I hope he didn't take Hinata, or did he?"

Near Neji's House

Tenten sat inside of the small house of Hyuuga Neji as she awaited his arrival. Azami was on the floor playing. Neji then opened the door. "Tenten? Azami? What did you do?" he asked. "I didn't kidnap her if that's what you mean. Your cousin is in the hospital having your niece and nephew and I thought I baby sit Azami until that was over with or until Lee was home." Tenten said smiling. "Well I'm tired…" "And sweaty, I think you need a shower or bath. I'll get it ready for you alright." She told him. Neji didn't care.

Tenten went towards the bathroom. "A shower or a bath?" she called out. "I don't care." Tenten hated when he'd answer her questions like that. "I'll surprise you then." She prepared everything for his shower, she liked doing things for him. Secretly he liked it because no one else's girlfriend would do things like that for them and he was able to brag.

Neji looked at Azami play. Azami looked at him and smiled she then reached for him. "No." he plainly said. Azami continued to smile at him. Tenten then returned to the room. "Your shower is ready." She said with a smile. "Thanks. She smiled at me and wanted me to pick her up. Why is she so cheerful?" He asked Tenten as he walked towards the bathroom. "Her dad is Rock Lee. Did you learn nothing from our days together." She said as she picked her up off the ground. Neji just shrugged his shoulders and went into the bathroom.

Tenten picked her up. "Are you hungry?" she asked her. Azami just smiled. "Let's see what is to eat in this house." She said carrying her to the kitchen. Tenten scoured the cabinets for something to give Azami. She came across some mashed potatoes. "Let's see what I can do with these then." She told Azami. Tenten cooked them up so they were just right for Azami to eat. There was no highchair for her to sit in so she placed her on a book in a regular chair.

Azami ate as if she hadn't eaten in hours, which was somewhat true. "Azami chan, you're going to have two new people to play with you know that?" Tenten said. Azami was looking around the kitchen, admiring the house. Once she finished Tenten cleaned up and went to the living room to relax.

Someone had knocked on the door as soon as Tenten sat down. "Who could that be?" she questioned herself. She then went to the door. A peek out the window revealed it was Shikamaru and Rock Lee, she opened the door. "Come on in." The pair came in and looked troubled. "Would you like something to drink?" Tenten asked. "No time for that." Lee began. "Where is Neji? We must take him with us for a very serious mission." He informed her.

At the sound of his voice Azami began to giggle loudly, she knew it was her father. She softly said "daddy" when she heard him. Lee lost his train of thought once he heard that. "A…Azami? Did you just say daddy?" he asked her as he looked at her try to walk over to him. Azami was smiling steadily calling him as she walked towards him.

A tear began to form in his eye. "Daddy" she said smiling and laughing. Lee could contain himself anymore, he ran to Azami and scooped her up so fast and spun her around. "Azami chan! You said your first word! Wait until Sakura hears this!" he said so excited. Suddenly Neji appeared in the doorway. "What do you need me for?" he said standing there in his shorts wiping the excess water from around his neck.

Lee was too wrapped up in Azami to explain so Shikamaru took over. "What Lee was trying to say was we have a mission, right now." He told him. "What do you mean now? What's going on?" Neji asked. "Well, I was called by Sakura and ordered to form as large a team as I can because Hinata's has gone missing." "Hinata's missing?" Tenten questioned. "I thought she was in the hospital in labor? I mean that's where we took her."

"I know." Lee began coming back. "She was in the hospital in labor and then she disappeared according to Shizune." "I don't understand. She should have been in a lot of pain, why was she moving around?" Tenten asked. "That is the purpose of the mission, there is no way that she moved on her own, well willingly anyway. I remember when Sakura was in labor and moving around was the furthest thing from her mind, trust me." Lee said remembering the day Azami was born.

"That's not all." Shikamaru began. "Hinata's family was in the room with her and they were all injured. There was blood everywhere and nothing was found of Hinata except the locket that Naruto gave her. Whoever did that must was strong, very strong." Shikamaru finished. "But why did they take her?" "The question is who took her. Tsunade noticed that Naruto was gone as well and the odds of someone kidnapping him are pretty slim." Shikamaru answered. "You don't think…" Tenten looked at Shikamaru. "Tsunade has noticed that they haven't been getting along very well, like how they were prior to her getting pregnant. She said they just been keeping their distance from one another lately. She said he might have something to do with it, he's suspected though." There was a silence. "So we have to look for her without any evidence or clues?" Neji asked. "Basically." Lee told him.

"So Neji we need you because you have the Byakugan and might need to use it." Shikamaru said. Neji looked at everyone then at Tenten. "I'll go get ready." He said. "Excellent." Lee shouted. He then looked at Azami, who was smiling at him. "Tenten, can you take care of her longer because I'll be on the mission and Sakura will be helping out Tsunade a lot." "Of course Lee." "Just ask Sakura for the key to our place if you need anything." Tenten smiled at Lee. Tenten admired how good of a father and husband Lee was, she wanted the same for her and Neji someday.

Neji then came back ready for the mission. "Let's go." He said walking towards the door still wrapping up his arms with that white tape. Lee looked at Azami and begun to tear up once more. "I do not want to leave you Azami but you cannot go this time." He held her close and then kissed her on her forehead. Azami stared at Lee hard, her cheerful smile was now nothing but look of confusion, then it turned into a look of sadness. "I hate going on missions because it separates me from the people I love the most. You look just like Sakura did when I had to go while she was still carrying you inside her."

Lee then had a flashback of that day. _"Do you have to go?" Sakura asked rubbing her swollen belly. "Yes I do. I do not want to leave you but I must." Lee said trying to be his strongest. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Lee turn towards the gates. "I shall return for you my dearest Sakura. No I will return for you and our child." He corrected himself. " I love you Sakura and nothing will ever change that. But I must leave now." He said walking towards the gates. Sakura ran behind him and placed her arms around his waist into a hug. "Lee san! Don't leave me! What if the baby is born and you're not here or something happens to you? Then what?" She shouted as she cried more and more._

_He turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you remember the name that we picked for our child of it is a girl?" "Hai. It was Azami." "Yes, do you remember what it meant?" "Thistle flower and defiance." "If anything happens to me you name her Azami because Tsunade said that our baby wouldn't live past their first month of life and I know that she will live up to her name and defy all odds and make it , just as me and you both did through our days as genin." He said positively as he wiped her tears. Sakura calmed down slightly. Lee kissed her on her forehead then rubbed her belly. "I will be back in time to see Azami alright?" _

Lee fought back his tears as he thought of that day. Azami still had the look upon her face, Lee hated that look but he had to go. "I will be back Azami chan." He kissed her one final time then passed her to Tenten. All three of them then left. Azami cried once Lee was out the door, she reached and pulled for him with her eyes full of tears as she missed her father and wanted to go with him but she couldn't. Outside Shikamaru was explaining the details to Neji, while Lee stood at the door as he listened to Azami cry out for him. There was nothing he could do but stand outside and listen. _"So this is what Gai sensei was trying to explain to me in the hospital huh? That once my child was born you feel different towards life."_ Lee thought. "I promise that when I return I will spend as much time as I can with Azami. I love you Azami chan." He said.

The group then left and rounded up Chouji, Shino, and Kiba. They then headed out for their mission. Shikamaru's team went in search of the missing Hinata, they had no clue where she was, only minor clues from the hospital room. This was an important mission to Tsunade, she ordered that Hinata be kept out of danger. She sent medical ninja, Iyashi, along with them just in case. "Return Hinata back safely alright?" Tsunade ordered.

"As far as her captor…" she began but was interrupted by Kiba. "You mean Naruto?" There was a silence. "As far as he captor bring him back as well, if you can. Remember the purpose of this mission is to bring back Hinata and the babies…if they're born already. Dismissed."

To Be Continued

Sorry how I'm dragging these chapters out, but my official last chapter is eight. Thanks for reading.


	7. Naruto Must Die!

Rain Of Sorrow (Part 7)

"Now what do we do?" asked a strange and yet powerful voice. "I guess what for what he says to do next. All he said was watch her, that's it." Answered a feminine voice. Hinata opened her eyes to reveal a strange new place, she then quickly realized her hands and legs were tied together. She tried to scream for help but that was changed once she noticed her mouth was bound as well.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself. She then thought for a second and wondered about her babies. "Where are my babies?" she looked down to see if she was still pregnant and to her surprise she was, then came the pain. "Why am I still in labor?" she questioned herself as she took in the pain. The pain then subsided but not before returning almost instantly. Hinata could hold it in this time, it hurt way too much so she screamed her loudest as the powerful contractions hit her.

The voices she heard earlier stopped at the sound of her scream. "I'll let him know." The female voice said then exited the room. Hinata seemed to be in a closet of some sorts that had very little lighting, it wasn't very spacious either.

"How did you get in here?" asked the male voice in a panic. Hinata soon heard the sound of fighting and shuriken being thrown. The fighting stopped for a second then picked back up and went on for about a good five minutes before stopping for good. The pain kept returning and she screamed once again. "Hinata?" asked a voice on the other side of the door. She was afraid until her fears were eased as she recognized the voice, it was none other than Naruto himself. "Naruto kun!" she shouted through the gag in her mouth praying he could hear her from the cramped closet.

"Hinata, where are you?" he asked. "I don't know…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as she was struck by another pain. "I think it's a closet or something." Countless moments went by until Naruto finally found her bound in what seemed to be a holding cell, camouflaged by the book shelf.

Naruto pulled her out removing the gag from her mouth. "Naruto kun." She said softly. He smiled at her then began untying her. "Why did you come and save me? I thought you hated me because of what I did to you. "I did…I was upset." He began. "But hate? Of course not. I had to follow you, I don't want them to hurt you." That mad Hinata smile but the pains were closer and closer together. "Naruto kun, I need to see Tsunade as fast as we can." She told him. "I know but it's going to be hard to leave here, do you know where we are?" he asked her. "No. Where are we?" "We're in the sand village. I don't know what they want with you."

Hinata's face turned bright red. "Me either." She managed to get out. Naruto paused for a second. "Someone's coming. We have to move." He grabbed Hinata and made a quick dash for the window carrying Hinata. The door to the room flung open to reveal Temari standing there, she looked down and saw Kankuro on the floor. "Kankuro!!" she shouted as she noticed blood spread over his body and the floor around him.

Back in Konoha

"Hanabi's blood pressure is stabilizing." Sakura told Tsunade. "Good." Tsunade said looking out the window at the calm evening of the city. _"Who did this? How did they get in unnoticed?" _ she thought. "Sakura, ensure that security over Konoha is heightened tonight." Sakura nodded then exited the room. Tsunade continued to look out the window. "I hope Hinata is alright."

Within minutes Konoha was placed in a lockdown state as fear of intruders entering to damage more citizens spread. Tenten took Azami and went to Konoha hospital to ask Sakura for the key to her place, she needed some of Azami's things. As she walked the streets pushing Azami in her stroller she noticed it was silent. "This is odd." She said. They made their way to the hospital and up to the floor Sakura was working on. She ran into Shizune.

"Where is Sakura?" Tenten asked. Shizune simply pointed down the hall. Tenten went down there and saw Sakura in a small office. "Tsunade gave you an office?" Tenten asked. "No, it's Shizune's. I'm just looking for a file." Sakura said sadly. Azami was fast asleep in her stroller and didn't even notice that Sakura was around her. "I heard about Hinata. Have you heard anything from them yet?" "No." she answered. There was a silence. "Did Lee tell you what Azami did when she saw him?" Tenten asked trying to make her smile. "What do you want Tenten?" Sakura asked suddenly. Tenten looked at her. "Lee said ask you if I need the key to get some of Azami's things." "Fine." Sakura reached into her pocket and nearly threw the key at Tenten. "You can leave now."

Tenten was shocked at Sakura's harsh tone. She never seen Sakura show that side of her and it scared her. She went and gathered some of Azami's things and headed back to Neji's house. She hurried in the door because she had so many things to carry inside. Azami was still fast asleep but Tenten knew that wasn't going to last very long as she had to put her night clothes on her. She let Azami stay in the stroller until she unpacked everything. She came across her night clothes.

Tenten looked at how small they were and all the different designs. She chose one out of all of them and set it out to dress Azami in. Tenten took one of Azami's blankets and placed in the bed for her to lay on. She then went and dressed her in her night clothes then placed her in the bed on the blanket. Tenten looked at Azami and smiled. "I can't believe you are the daughter of Lee and Sakura. You are so cute and I know you'll be a good shinobi just like they are." She kissed her on her forehead and placed pillows around her to ensure she stayed in the bed.

Tenten went into the kitchen to get something to eat herself. As she walked back to check on Azami she looked at a picture of her and Neji that Naruto took a few months ago. "I hope you come back safe." She said as she looked at it.

Back at the hospital Sakura was in a negative mood. Tsunade sent her out to get some air because she wasn't herself and everyone could see it. There was something on her mind, something important. Sakura was so occupied in her thoughts that she ended up sticking herself with the medication that was for Hinata's mother.

As she sat on the front steps to the building she looked up at the sky and remembered the day Rock Lee left her for a mission back before Azami was born. It made her upset, she thought the worse then and thought the worse now. The simple fact that some of the Hyuuga family was almost killed by some unknown person wasn't comforting either.

Sakura was very worried about him as well as the others, but mostly Lee. She had no idea what she'd do if she had to raise Azami without him. Just the thought of it happening bought her to tears, she then began to panic as Lee in severe pain entered her mind. Sakura started hyperventilating heavily. Flashes of her and Azami alone came into her mind as well as Lee being dead. At this point not only was she unable to breath but she couldn't even stand up. Tears began pouring out of her eyes without a known cause, she wasn't making them.

Horrific images continued to fill her mind as she was hunched over gasping for breath. Although it was a simple mission of retrieval more terrible things could happen, those things made her afraid. Suddenly Ino caught a glimpse at Sakura's distraught state and walked over to ensure she was alright. Once Ino was closer she could see that she wasn't alright. "Please don't die Lee!" Sakura shouted repeatedly as Ino tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong with Lee?!" Ino shouted in a panic. Sakura clutched Ino's arm. "He can't die! Please don't let him die." Sakura began to get hysterical as Ino panicked at Sakura's unknown state. "I'm going to get Tsunade." Ino said as she tried to make a dash to the door but Sakura was still clinging to her arm. "Let go! I'm going to get Tsunade!" she shouted then pushed her off causing her to fall to the ground.

Ino ran up to the third floor in search of Tsunade. She ran down the halls calling Tsunade's name. Tsunade then came out of her office. "What's the matter?" Ino was out of breath from running so much. "It's Sakura, she's outside." "I know. I told her to get some air." "No, she's screaming and can't breath!" Ino shouted at her. "Please do something because she's scaring me!" Ino pleaded pulling Tsunade along with her. As they ran Tsunade knew exactly what was wrong with Sakura_. "Why Sakura? Why put yourself through this again." _

In the Sand Village

Alarms went off as many armed Suna shinobi darted the desert city in search of Hinata and the person who saved her. Kazekage Gaara stood on the balcony to his office overlooking his city. "I will find you." He said in his cold voice as he watched everyone search the streets in search of them.

"Whoever took her had to follow us her." Temari said entering his office. "Kankuro will be okay according to the medical nin's. They said once he wakes up he should be able to tell us who did this to him." She informed him. "Gaara, do you think whoever took her knows?" he remained silent. "What will we do if they know?" Temari asked. "Kill them."

Within 30 minutes Naruto and Hinata were in the forest just outside of Suna. Hinata was still in pain though, and it was worse than ever before. Naruto tried his hardest to comfort her but it wasn't working she was in too much pain to be comforted right now. "Naruto, I think the babies are coming." She said to him. Naruto panicked. "But Tsunade said that she's has to get the babies out because they weren't in the right places remember?" he said with a look a fear that terrorized his face.

"I know but she said something about turning them, maybe we can do it because I don't think I can hold them in any longer." She shouted in pain. "Hinata, you have to be quiet or they're going to find us." "I can't help it!" she said agitated. "Alright, don't yell at me. Maybe I can…turn the baby. Which one was it?" he asked hesitantly. "She said it was baby b. He's right here." She pointed on her belly. This was the first time that Naruto was able to touch her belly and feel the babies growing inside her.

"So what do we have to do?" he asked shaken. Hinata screamed as another pain came about. "Turn baby b until his head is pointing down." She said. Naruto swallowed hard and rubbed his hands together prepping himself. It was something he never imagined doing. He placed his hands around the outline of the baby and began to turn him. Hinata felt another pain and screamed, Naruto then jerked his hands back in fear he was hurting her. "Don't be afraid." She said in a commanding voice.

Naruto continued, he could feel the pressure of the baby moving as he applied more and more force to get him in the right position. Hinata touched his hand he looked at her and could see her Byakugan was activated. "What's wrong?" he asked. She cringed as a pain hit her. With her Byakugan she could clearly see that someone was coming and she felt a bad chakra as well. "We have to move." she said trying to get up. "But Hinata.." "Someone is after us." Naruto helped her up and tried to move as fast as he could but within five minutes Hinata told him to stop.

"Naruto I can't go any further. I can feel one of the babies coming down, it's about to come out." Naruto began sweating and shaking. "But I thought someone was after us? We have to get away fro-…" Hinata began to lie down on the ground up against a tree. "Hinata, what are you doing?" he finished. "I'm going to have at least one of these babies before we move again." "But the bad chakra…" "I'm sorry Naruto but I'm in a lot of pain right now." Naruto knelt down next to her. "What about the baby that hasn't turned yet?" "We can do it Naruto kun." She whispered to him as she stroked his cheek.

Naruto smiled at her, it was the first time in a while. He unzipped his orange jumpsuit and removed the tee shirt that was underneath. Hinata pulled her legs up into the proper position, she had on a large tee shirt that looked like a night gown or a dress. Naruto took his place in front of her as she got into the position. "Hinata I'm a shinobi not a doctor I don't know what I'm doing." He said afraid to even touch her. "I was there when Sakura had Azami, just do what I tell you alright." She said as she grabbed her stomach as another pain came about. Naruto nodded his head.

Back in Konoha

Shizune checked Sakura's vital signs as she was unconscious in the hospital bed. It was about 9:45 at night or so. Tsunade walked in. "You may leave now Shizune." She said. Shizune then departed and went to check on the other patients. Tsunade looked at Sakura lay there in the bed. "Why do you put yourself through this every time Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she looked at her lay in the bed. "You don't want to take the medication I gave you and look what's happened to you." Tsunade said upset.

She walked over to her and looked at her closer. "Every time Lee has a mission you worry yourself sick and you have these anxiety and panic attacks. When are you going to learn?" she said to Sakura. There was a slight knock at the door. "Come in." Tsunade said. To her surprise it was Ino wielding a single daisy. "Ino?" Tsunade asked amazed. "Is she alright?" she asked. Tsunade nodded her head. "I bought her a daisy, maybe it'll make her feel better." Ino said. _"If Ino's presence doesn't wake her up nothing will."_ Tsunade thought.

Somewhere Outside Of Suna

"Where do we go smarty pants?" Chouji asked Kiba who caught a strong scent of Hinata in the area. Kiba stood up and pointed in one direction. "That way!" Kiba and Akamaru ran off nearly leaving Chouji and the others in the dust. Shikamaru came up close behind with Lee and Neji right behind him. Suddenly Neji just stopped dead in his tracks. "Neji what's wrong?" Lee asked. Neji remained quiet.

Shikamaru saw that Lee and Neji had stopped. "What's going on?" he asked. "I do not know Neji just stopped." Lee shouted. Shikamaru moved closer to him to see that his Byakugan was activated. Kiba and Chouji stopped as well. "Neji what is it?" He asked. "I see them." He said. "What do you mean them?" Shikamaru asked. "Follow Kiba." He said. Kiba began to continue his pace as everyone but Shikamaru followed. "Who do you see Neji?" He demanded. Neji looked at Shikamaru. "I sensed Hinata's chakra and then I saw her…and Naruto."

Shikamaru looked at Neji. "Come on." He groaned as they ran at top speed to catch up with the rest of the team. The small team ran at top speed as they tried their hardest to search for Hinata following Kiba's quickened pace. "Should we be doing this?" Neji asked Shikamaru. "Doing what?" "Well remember how Kiba was when he heard Hinata was kidnapped? He instantly blamed Naruto, I think we shouldn't let him discover him with her." " How are we going to stop him, he's leading us." Shikamaru said in his heavy tone. With Kiba's strong hearing he heard every word of their nearly silent conversation.

"_So Naruto is with Hinata huh?"_ he said to himself in his head. _"If he hurt her I'll ensure he never forgets it. I knew it, he kidnapped her. Tsunade said I was wrong but I was right. Naruto if you hurt her I'll kill you." _Kiba's instincts were correct or so he thought. He continued to think harshly towards Naruto and this increased his speed and strength as he ran on. Suddenly the team heard an ear piercing scream come from the wooded area near him. They all knew it was Hinata and she sounded like she was in pain. That angered Kiba more and more. "Naruto must die!"

To Be Continued


	8. Is this true?

Rain Of Sorrow (Part 8)

Alright, so I lied. This is not my last chapter; it's my fault because I'm not ready to end it yet…lol. Hopefully the next one will be my last. Thanks for reading!

Somewhere in the Sand Village

Another strong pain hit Hinata hard and Naruto was having trouble helping her because he hated her in pain. "Naruto! I think I need to push!" She shouted. Naruto felt a huge lump in his throat from nervousness. "Okay." He managed to get out full of fear in his voice. Hinata began to bear down as Naruto counted to ten. She shouted out loud from the pain of each powerful contraction. Naruto was sweating bullets as he had no clue what he was doing.

After he counted to ten Hinata stopped pushing and got a glimpse at Naruto's sweat drenched face, he looked highly nervous. "Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Hinata, what should I be doing exactly?" "Looking to see if the baby is coming out and when the head comes out grab it and help it out." Hinata was struck with another strong pain as she left Naruto completely traumatized.

Naruto took a quick glimpse and saw nothing with the small amount of light they had from a small flashlight Naruto had taken from the room he found Hinata in. "Maybe there is something wrong because I don't see anything." He said to her. "Maybe it's something wrong with you!" She snapped at him. Naruto was now afraid of Hinata as he never heard her get upset before. They continued at it for about another ten minutes then Naruto began to see the baby's head slowly coming into view. _"Eww! This is so disgusting!"_ He said to himself.

Naruto looked at Hinata as she struggled to push and he saw something he's never seen before in her, this was determination. He never seen Hinata try and succeed at something so hard before. He saw the small droplets of sweat come from her forehead as the moon light shined on the two. He was amazed at her new found strength, which is when Naruto's immature mind wised up. He was feeling different; he now understood what it felt like to be a parent.

"Naruto!!" Hinata shouted. He came out of his zoned out look and used the light to see the baby's head nearly out. He then snapped back to reality and grabbed the head of the baby and helped guide it out. Hinata continued to scream louder as the baby came out more and more. Naruto was afraid but he continued to grab the small infant and guide it into the world. Hinata's screams then ceased as Naruto was very quiet. There was a silence for almost two minutes amongst them.

A tear began to form in Naruto's eye as he looked up at Hinata with a smile. Her look of fear turned into a smile at the sight of Naruto's face. Suddenly the soft crying came from his arms as the baby was wrapped in the tee shirt he had ready. Naruto reached into his pocket and took out a string that was inside and knotted off the baby's cord in two places so he could cut it. After doing so he wrapped her back up and held her still in shock that he delivered her. "Naruto kun? What is it?" She questioned as he looked noticeably bothered.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling. "It's…It's…It's a girl." He said. Hinata was excited but there was something else that was concerning him, she could tell by the look on his face. "What's wrong Naruto?" He moved the newborn up to a level Hinata could see her at then he moved the shirt back from her head to reveal a head full of hair, full of blonde hair. Hinata gasped at that point. "Naruto kun. She has blonde hair…just like you." Hinata said. "I know. She's ours Hinata chan! Both of them are mine!" He shouted. Naruto didn't want to even let Hinata hold her new daughter because he was so happy.

"She's mine Hinata." He repeated over and over. "I know." She said with a smile. "What are we going to name her?" Hinata asked as she watched how excited he was. Naruto paused. "I forgot about that part. I like the name Ami. How about that?" Naruto asked Hinata. "It's your daughter." She said smiling. "I know she's all mine." He said.

Throughout Suna

Many sand shinobi's were endlessly searching the streets of their village in search of Hinata and her captor. Temari searched the city on her fan but found nothing, one of the many in search for the missing hostage ran up to Temari.

"Temari sama. My team and I went outside of the perimeter and felt the presence of a bad chakra close to us. We believe it was either her and her captor or someone else out to save her." He informed her. "Did you go after them?" Temari asked. "As soon as it appeared it disappeared so we couldn't." "Fine." Temari said before going back inside. She check in with the medical nin's to see how Kankuro was doing, he was slowly but surely waking back up.

She went back to Gaara's office. "The medical nin's said Kankuro should be able to tell us all the information in about five minutes or so." Gaara remained silent. "There is no sign of her anywhere in the village either." Gaara slammed his fist on the desk. "Go get the information out of Kankuro now." Temari highly shaken ran out of his office and down to the room he was in.

Temari opened the door and charged the puppet master's bedside. "Kankuro?" She asked sweetly. He slowly but surely opened his eyes. "Temari is that you?" He asked faintly apparently faking it. "Yes my dear sweet little brother. Are you alright?" "Yes Temari san." He said trying his hardest to keep up his act; Temari could see that he wasn't as ill as he made it seemed. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked him preparing to pour a glass of water. "Yes please." He said then he began coughing.

After pouring the glass of ice cold water she placed the glass down and bought over the pitcher without him looking. "I'm so lucky to have a wonderful sister here with me when I need her." He said. Once she was by his bed once again, without warning she poured the contents of the freezing pitcher onto her brother. Kankuro nearly jumped ten feet once he felt the deathly cold temperature of the water against his skin. Temari!! What did you do that for?" He shouted as he tried to get back into the bed. "Because I knew you were faking! Now since you're awake, Gaara wants to know everything that went in the room." Temari demanded.

"I can't believe you poured all that water on me! You think I'm going to comply with your demands after you did that?" Temari grabbed him by his collar. "Yes you will." Kankuro was afraid of his sister at that point. "So how was your day?" He asked abruptly and nervously. Temari was confused; she pushed her brother back on the bed. "Tell me what happened." She asked demanding once again. "Alright I'll tell you…"

Outskirts of Suna

"Naruto will die if he's hurt Hinata." Kiba repeated as Chouji heard him. "Kiba, why do you want to kill Naruto if he hurt Hinata?" Kiba looked at him. "She was my teammate and you don't let teammates get hurt." Kiba then ran faster towards where he picked up her scent. "I think Kiba likes Hinata." Chouji told Lee who came up next to him. Lee looked at him. _"If you only knew Chouji."_ Lee thought.

"Are you sure that it was Naruto you saw?" Shikamaru asked Neji. "Yes it was." "Was she hurt in any kind of way?" "I couldn't tell because it was dark." This made Shikamaru more agitated. "We have to stop Kiba then." He told him. "Kiba's well ahead of all of us. The only person that can match anything close to Kiba's speed is probably Lee but I don't think he's in the mood for doing anything like that right now." Neji said. "Why not?" "He misses Sakura and Azami too much to be anything close to the same Lee we know. You must never been on a mission with him since Azami was born huh?"

Shikamaru looked at him. "Apparently not." Neji groaned at him. "Well you know having Sakura as his girl and then having a daughter was the best thing that ever happened to Lee correct?" "Sure." "Now going on missions with Lee is boring. All he does is worry about Sakura, he doesn't really try like he used to." Neji said. "He'll try this time." Shikamaru said. "Lee! I need you to catch up with Kiba and slow him down or we wont get back to Konoha to see anyone again." Lee gasped. He then ran at his top speed and immediately caught up to Kiba and tackled him so to speak. "I stopped him Nara san!"

Shikamaru looked a Neji. "You just have to know how to control him." "Smart." Neji said. Lee continued to hold Kiba down as he struggled against Lee. "Get off me now!" Kiba growled. "No! You cannot leave your group leader like that. He just said lead the way, not leave everyone in the dust." Kiba continued to growl as Akamaru barked at Lee.

As soon as everyone caught up Shikamaru began making orders. "Kiba, you need to calm down this isn't a race. The purpose of this mission is to bring Hinata back to Konoha not to kill anyone. Kiba, since you decided to leave your team we need you to stay in the back now. We no longer need you to lead the way." Shikamaru told him. Kiba groaned as he shoved Lee off of him. The team then went in the general direction Kiba was pointing out. Suddenly as they neared the entrance to the forest they heard a deathly scream, it was Hinata. Kiba began to get agitated once again, he wanted to run past everyone, and save her but he couldn't.

Kiba just knew that Naruto was behind this whole thing. He concluded that because they have been mad at each other since she told him of her little secret. _"I know he hurt her!"_ Kiba thought to himself. _"No one else aside from him could have done it."_

Konoha Hospital

Hiashi began to feel better as did his wife but they were required to stay in the bed until tomorrow. Hanabi on the other hand felt excellent but Tsunade didn't want her to move around very much. As Tsunade checked on Hanabi she began to ask her questions pertaining to what happened. "Did you see who it was? What happened in there?" she asked. Hanabi pulled the blanket over her more as she was tired but clearly afraid. Tsunade looked at her, "Alright, you can tell me tomorrow." She assured her.

Ino sat by Sakura's bedside wondering if she'd wake up, and she did. Sakura's eyes opened wide enough to see Ino sitting next to her. Sakura jumped up in a panic. "What are you doing here?!" She shouted. Ino put her head down. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." She said softly. "I bought you this daisy." She said passing it to Sakura. "You probably but a bomb in it or something." She said keeping her distance. Ino smiled. "Of course not, that would be childish. I bought it for you hoping you get better soon." Ino said.

Sakura continued to keep her distance as she didn't trust Ino's presence. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked. "If it wasn't for me you'd still be acting crazy outside on the steps!" Ino shouted at her. "What?" "Yeah, that's right I just happened to be walking by and caught a glimpse at you acting all weird! Worst than usual." Ino shouted. "Oh no." Sakura said slumping back in the bed. "It happened again." Ino was confused. "What was up with you?" she asked.

Sakura sighed heavily then spoke. "See when Lee has a mission I get very worried. Ever hear the phrase worry yourself sick? Well that is me. I have panic attacks and experience like you had to see. Tsunade gave me some medicine for it and a treatment but my naivety made me turn them all down." Sakura said. Ino remained silent. "But I need to do the treatment because I have to be there for Azami. It can get so bad to where I'd be damaged for a long time. I have to be there for my family." Tsunade then walked in the door.

"Sakura are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." Tsunade checked her monitors and then looked at her. "You know why this happened don't you?" Sakura placed her head down. "Now are you going to start the treatment or not?" Sakura nodded yes.

Suna

"…That's what happened." Kankuro finished. "Some idiot in an orange jumpsuit attacked me. But his attack was different than any other. He was fast and very hard to defeat. I pulled out kunai and shuriken but no matter what I couldn't get him down. I don't know what happened." Temari looked at her brother. "Hmm, so you said some idiot in orange did this to you? Seems you're the idiot if you couldn't get him down." Temari teased.

"I'm serious Temari he was hard to defeat. I don't think anyone could beat him." "Oh be quiet! You're just a loser that's all." Temari said. She was upset at this point. "Gaara will not take this story as an excuse to why you couldn't defeat him and keep her here." She said now standing. "But it's true Temari san. He is next to impossible to beat." "Whatever." She said as she left out.

In the Forest

Naruto and Hinata were moving further on but Hinata was in pain. She didn't want to continue but had to. The second baby was wanting its way out, Naruto ran holding Hinata's hand as he cradled the newborn in his arms. Hinata suddenly stopped once again. "Naruto, it hurts." She whined. He then let her sit down to rest. "I hope no one is after us." He said to her. At that moment Hinata used her Byakugan to search their perimeter. She felt the chakra of her cousin not to mention Kiba's. She then could see Lee, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

"Naruto kun, we have to go back this way." She said pointing back towards the way they came. "Are you crazy?! What if those sand people are right behind us?" Naruto shouted. "No Naruto. I can feel Neji's chakra and I saw the others. They're trying to catch up with us." Naruto believed her but was skeptical about going that way. Hinata and him sat there for another ten minutes hoping they'd be found.

Neji stopped as he felt Hinata's chakra in their vicinity. He was now the leader of the group, as he could see more clearly than anyone else. He began to feel her chakra more and more until he stopped. "What's wrong Neji?" Lee asked. Lee looked in the direction Neji was looking at. Rock Lee saw Naruto, Hinata and a baby. "That can't be..." Lee began. "It is." "Kiba's going to go crazy once he sees that." Lee said.

Neji and Lee went closer to them. Hinata looked up and smiled at her cousin. "Look Neji and Lee. It's Ami." She said smiling. They could partially see the small infant among the darkness, but they could clearly see the infant had blonde hair just like Naruto. Lee looked at Neji as they both had the same thing on their minds, Kiba. The others came behind them quickly and Kiba had a sharp glare directly on Naruto. He was still pepped up on the rage that Naruto hurt her.

Kiba pulled out a kunai, unseen to the others due to the darkness and charged for Naruto. "I'll kill you!!!" Kiba shouted to Naruto wielding the kunai. "Naruto watch out!" Shikamaru shouted. Lee quickly grabbed baby Ami and passed her off to Hinata. Shikamaru stopped Kiba's attack by using his shadow possession jutsu. "Let me kill him!" Kiba grunted. "He hurt her!" "No he didn't." said Hinata cradling baby Ami. Kiba looked at her and the bundle she held. He lowered his arm. "Hinata…" he said softly under his breath. Naruto looked at Kiba. "I would never hurt Hinata." He said to him. There was a silence among everyone. Kiba looked at baby Ami and caught a glimpse of her blonde hair. He said nothing he simply walked away.

Kiba walked to a nearby rock and looked up at the sky. Naruto came behind him. "Why would you think I would hurt her?" he asked. "I heard her in pain." Kiba said as he looked at the sky. "That was because she has having the baby, that's all." Naruto explained. "So I see it's yours." Kiba said trying his hardest to pretend not to care. "Yes, I hope you're not upset." Naruto began. "Upset? Why should I be? That's one less thing I have to worry about, well in this case two less things. Speaking of which where is the other one?" Kiba asked.

"Its still inside her…" Naruto trailed off. "That one isn't ready to come out yet, see what happened was.." "I didn't ask for a story." Kiba said abruptly. "Alright." "Well I hope you and Hinata do alright together." Kiba said. "Kiba, I'm sorry if you're upset." "Naruto!" Hinata called out. Naruto put his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "It'll be okay." He then went back over to the others. Kiba gave them one final glance. "Sure it is Naruto, sure it is."

To be continued


	9. Explanations Hurt My Head

Rain Of Sorrow (Part 9)

Sorry I haven't written in a while I was sidetracked.

The Kazekage stood there concentrating heavily out the window as his brother and sister looked on. The three stood in the office for about three minutes awaiting Gaara's response to what they reported to him. The silence seemed endless; he then turned his gaze to the wall that was in front of him. Temari and Kankuro were to the left of him standing near the door, they could feel his agitation and didn't move close to him at all.

Suddenly the door shot open to reveal an informant that Temari had sent out earlier. "Gomen nasai Kazekage sama!" the informant began out of breath. "We searched the entire perimeter of Suna and she was not found. All we did find was this hitai ate." He said and placed it on Gaara's desk. Gaara could clearly see the hitai ate had the leaf symbol on it. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other afraid what he was going to do next. The Kazekage glared at it and could see small traces of blonde hair on the headband.

That sent a chill up his spine, he moved from the window sill and went closer to the headband for further inspection. He looked at the small strands of blonde hair as they floated freely from the fiber of the headband. Gaara could tell instantly who they belonged to. He looked up in the most distasteful way ever. The sand siblings knew that look all too well, Temari ordered the informant leave the room as she was prepared what was to come next. "Arigato gozaimasu." He said bowing as he left out.

"_That Naruto guy."_ Gaara thought to himself. _"Only he has hair as blonde as that."_ Kankuro saw the look in Gaara's eyes. _"This is bad."_ He thought. Gaara used his sand to throw the headband across the room nearly missing his brother and sister. He shouted out in anger as he knew exactly what had happened. The roar of anger spanned all across the city. "Why does he have to interfere?!" Gaara shouted. "He wants to play, we'll let him then." He said. Gaara suddenly left leaving Temari and Kankuro alone. "This is bad, real bad." Kankuro said. "You're telling me."

Konoha Hospital

"I'm glad you decided to start the treatments." Tsunade said to Sakura. "I'm a little worried though." "Don't be. As long as you do as I tell you and do it right you'll be fine. Now lie back." Tsunade began doing numerous hand signs above Sakura's head. "Close you're eyes." She instructed her. After about one minute of hand signs Tsunade stopped. There was a pause. "Heian (peaceful mind) no jutsu!" Tsunade shouted making the hand seal for "ram" over her head and holding it. The entire room went dark as a fury of massive winds took over and swirled around both Tsunade and Sakura. The floor seemed to disappear around them as the wind swirled around them more and more. Sakura was now unconscious as two large walls of blue chakra flowed above her head.

Ino's eyes widen as she never seen anything like this before. The walls of chakra disappeared then turned into clouds of chakra that floated above her head, the room fell into an eerie silence a major change from the sound of rushing water from before. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as the cloud of chakra floated freely above Sakura's body as she was still unconscious. The room stayed in that state for a minute or two before Sakura's body floated to where the chakra was.

Ino saw a small amount of red chakra coming from Sakura's forehead and it separated itself from the blue chakra as if it knew what to do. "Kieru (Vanish)!" Tsunade said with her voice full of authority now making the "ox" sign. Once she said that Sakura's body fell back down the bed still unconscious. The room returned to normal and both clouds of chakra disappeared. Tsunade looked at Ino who looked very afraid.

"Don't worry she'll be ok." Tsunade comforted her. "Now I need you to stay right here beside her until she wakes up and whatever you do, don't leave the room. Understand?" she asked. Shaken Ino agreed. Tsunade put a blanket over her Sakura's body but this was not an ordinary one at all. This one seemed clear and white around the edges. Once it was placed over Sakura's body you could see through Sakura so to speak. You could see her chakra system.

"Tsunade sama? What kind of blanket is that?" Ino asked. "It's a special one. I designed it myself. It was made to see the chakra that is held inside of an individual. It was made for an invasive treatment such as this one." "What is this treatment actually?" Tsunade looked at her. "This treatment was made to rid the body of bad chakra's, in Sakura's case her panic attacks, it's a special medical ninjutsu. The chakra that was floating above Sakura was all the chakra inside her body that is why she was able to float like she did. The red chakra was the bad chakra in her body from her panic attacks."

"Oh. Well what does it do and why was Sakura knocked out for it?" Ino asked. "It plays tricks on your mind. Like Sakura see's Lee hurt and in trouble right? Well this treatment will cause her not to see those images anymore. Sakura had to be unconscious for this do you know how painful it'd be if she wasn't? I removed every ounce of chakra from her body, the less chakra you have the weaker you are right?" "Yes." "Now imagine if she were awake for the whole process she'd be dead weight and in her case probably delirious, she'd be hard to control."

Ino looked at Sakura, she noticed the blanket that was covering her was blue in some areas. "Tsunade sama, what's going on?" She asked pointing at the blanket. Tsunade looked at the scattered blue areas. "It's alright Ino. That is just the chakra returning to her that's all. Let me explain something about this treatment, and blanket it's sort of like a virus. When you have a virus not always your entire body is infected only certain areas right?" Ino nodded. "Well when you have bad chakra it isn't always the whole body full of it. When I removed all her chakra then the bad chakra, you saw separated right?" "Yeah." "That was because the good chakra knew it didn't belong there, like a virus. The purpose of a virus is to destroy the good parts, then the purpose of bad chakra is to control the good chakra."

"That's why you said with time it'll get worse and worse right? That's because the bad chakra will end up controlling the good chakra." Ino said. "Correct causing her to eventually have a nervous breakdown." "What happened to the bad chakra?" "The higher worse quantities are gone as far as the rest it's still there but like I said she has to keep up with this or it can and will return. That's why it's a treatment instead of a cure." She told her.

"So basically the bad chakra is like a virus and the good chakra is trying to fight it. This ninjutsu is more like a medicine to fix the problem, so in order to rid the body of bad chakra you have to remove all the chakra from the body so it can be separated. Removing all the chakra from an individual's body causes extreme weakness and often delirium, therefore Sakura had to be asleep so she wouldn't experience that at all. Small traces of the bad chakra are still inside her body but it can't do as much harm as before. This blanket is measuring the traces of chakra that are back inside her body and I take it once the entire blanket is blue she'd be waking back up, right Tsunade sama?" Ino asked. "Correct. I should get you to write my reports for now on." Tsunade said impressed with her analysis.

"But there is something I still do not understand." "What is it Ino?" "You said this is a treatment not a cure right? Then why do it if it will not cure her?" she asked. "This alone is a treatment. That's why I said she has to do exactly as I say and what I tell her to do. This is just the treatment; the cure is in my office. It's a very special medication that she has to take four times a day but with it comes consequences." "Those being what?" "Mild to moderate depression and maybe severe drops in chakra meaning she isn't going to be able to do serious mission and fighting is out of the question. Using jutsu that consume high amounts of chakra can't be performed either, for a while at least."

"What will happen?" "What normally happens when your chakra level is in a dangerous state?" Ino looked afraid. _"Poor Sakura."_ She thought. "These consequences can last from a few days to a year or more. That is why it's important for her to have someone help her continuously for the next few days." "Shouldn't she stay here?" "No." Tsunade snapped. "It's a waste of space and patients often recover faster at home. That's all she needs, is to stay home in the bed and take the medicines and she should feel better within a span of two days."

Tsunade left the room. Ino sat next to Sakura's bed and just looked at the blanket. It was more blue than before, it meant she'd be awake soon. Tsunade was standing outside the door. _"I hope you listen this time Sakura. Do it for Azami and Lee."_ She thought.

In the Forest

Hinata was in severe pain once more. "Naruto kun. We have to do it again!" she shouted as another contraction came upon her. "Nani?!" he said. Lee and Neji were each along side of her, as Chouji stood at a distance. "Naruto delivered Ami?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto glared at him. "That's funny." "Quiet shadow boy!" Hinata grunted. Everyone looked at her amazed, not ever hearing Hinata have such sudden outbursts. Hinata was in the proper position just like before while Naruto got ready again as well. Lee was holding baby Ami and Hinata's hand as well. Shikamaru felt bad for not doing anything so he decided to take the baby, not wanting to be apart of the other disgusting stuff.

"Are you ready Hinata chan?" Naruto asked her. She was quiet. "Not quite. Kiba!" she called. Kiba turned around to look at her, she gave him a smile. "Why are you all the way over there? No matter what you're still my best friend and I'd like your support right now." Kiba's face lit up as a small smile could be seen. He ran and nearly pushed Lee out the way to be next to her. Kiba looked at Hinata and smiled then at Naruto. They nodded their heads as Hinata began to deliver the second twin.

As disgusted as he was Shikamaru walked away with the sleeping baby, he decided to take a seat on the rock that Kiba was by moments ago. Shikamaru looked down at the baby as she slept peacefully in his arms. Suddenly he heard a disturbance in the trees near him. He was quick to react, he jumped up wielding a kunai. "Who's there? Reveal yourself!" he shouted. The trees around him began to shake slowly as he heard the footsteps approach. Shikamaru held baby Ami as tight as he could and try to defend them as well, with one arm that was hard.

Out the bushes came Shino. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief to see it was only him. "What happened to you? I mean you disappeared at the start if the mission." He said. "I know. I was checking the perimeter, you might be the leader but I was tracking and diverting the enemy away from you all. They are no longer an immediate threat." Shino informed.

"Good Shino." "What's that?" Shino asked nodding to the small bundle Shikamaru was holding. "Oh this…I mean her. It's baby Ami. One of Hinata's twins, she's having the other one now." Shino could see the blonde hair of the infant. "Naruto has a child now. Hmn." Shino said. Hinata was pushing her absolute hardest at this point until suddenly the baby was out. It was rather quick as well. Chouji looked at Naruto and Hinata. "That's it?" him and Lee said together. Naruto and Hinata were both confused as well. The moment was lost as the soft cries of the baby could be heard.

Naruto looked at the baby and bought him into view to see the others. Kiba removed his jacket to wrap him in quickly. "What is his name going to be Naruto kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto tapped his index finger on his chin and looked up towards the sky. "Let me see, maybe something like…" "What ever it is it's going to be incorporated with the name Inuzuka." Chouji said in a sudden outburst. "Nani?" Hinata and Naruto said. Lee and Neji looked in Kiba's direction as he held the newborn. "What do you mean Chouji?" Naruto asked. "It's my son just as Ami is my daughter.

"No he's not." Chouji said. Shino and Shikamaru then walked over hearing the commotion. "What's going on?" Shikamaru asked. "Your best friend Chouji thinks that my son is Kiba's son. Explain to him how that's impossible Shikamaru." Naruto said in a pouting position. Shikamaru passed the baby to Hinata and looked at the baby boy that Kiba was holding. Everyone awaited Shikamaru's response. After looking at the baby he made an analyst. "Although it may seem far fetched it's not all that impossible." He began. Every gasped except Neji. Neji stood up and looked at everyone. "Unfortunately Chouji is right, this baby doesn't belong to Naruto but the girl does." He said.

"Wait what?" Lee said in a panic, apparently confused. "This could mean that Azami isn't mine either?" he said shaken and highly confused. "Bah, don't worry Lee Azami is yours 100. Trust me." Shikamaru began. "Kiba is part of the Inuzuka clan, correct? Which is widely known for their closeness with dogs, that means Kiba has some if not all ways of a dog except his human like appearance. See, with dogs a female can have several males mate with her and produce a litter of puppies from each male. Which is highly different from the human world where that's not humanly possible. Second, the babies aren't identical twins just as Hinata and Neji's dad were which means they aren't the product of a single cell dividing. They come from two different cells of Hinata, which in the animal can allow the litter of puppies be from various males. The two cells alone are her DNA the other half can come from anywhere in the animal world. "

"But Hinata isn't a female dog! What gives?" Naruto shouted. "I think Neji can answer that one." Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at Neji who held his head down. "Are you going to tell us Neji?" Chouji asked. "Nara is correct, my father and Hinata's father were indeed identical which automatically allows me, her and Hanabi to carry that gene. But with that being said it always intrigued me why neither one of us had a twin ourselves being the direct offspring of twins. Once Hinata became pregnant and discovered she was having twins I believed it skipped a generation so I left it alone."

"Keep going!" Naruto shouted. "Anyways, the thing about the Hyuuga clan is we are unique and we posses the Byakugan, no one outside of our clan have this very unique trait. The Byakugan allows us to see the other persons chakra as well as gives us a 360 degree view of everything around us. Before Hinata found out about either baby I began to feel a strange chakra whenever I was around her as our family did too. We all explained it to her but she never felt it or even cared, she then found out about one of the babies and the family thought that was the purpose of it, basically the strange chakra stemming from the DNA of Naruto. I refused to believe that." He paused as everyone awaited his further explanation.

"I did some research to discover that what I was feeling wasn't Naruto's DNA but another chakra as well, so once Hinata was further along I used my Byakugan to see the chakra within her. At that time was when I saw her chakra, Naruto's and another I couldn't make out. When Hinata and Naruto "made up" it wasn't that much far from when her and Kiba "progressed their relationship", basically Kiba had already impregnated Hinata before Naruto did but with Kiba's strong and awkward DNA Hinata's body couldn't process what was happening. Even with dogs their "seed" knows they have only one purpose throughout their life but due to the somewhat hard to decode DNA from Kiba, Hinata's body was confused but allowed it to do it's job anyway. Then Naruto comes along and since he was human more than Kiba everything was perfect. That's why it took so long for Hinata to feel any symptoms although she was already carrying Kiba's child, it wasn't until some remotely human DNA came along that allowed her body to figure out what's going on."

Lee looked at the baby. "So Kiba can have kids its just the female wont have any symptoms?" "I'm not sure that's a question for Tsunade." Neji answered. "That's not true." Hinata said in disbelief. "Hinata use your Byakugan to see both of the babies chakra and then look at Kiba and Naruto's. Naruto you hold Ami." Neji said. She wiped the tears in her eyes then looked at Neji. He nodded his head. "Byakugan!" she said. Hinata looked at baby Ami first as Naruto held her. Hinata could now see how much their chakra looked alike. She then looked at Kiba as he held the baby boy, Neji was right their chakra looked more compatible than Ami's looked to him. Ami's chakra wasn't as high and powerful as Hideki's. Once they were side by side she could see they were two totally different people.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She said. He smiled at her. "Don't be! I still have an awesome daughter!" He said. Hinata then turned to Kiba as she reached for the baby. "I'm really sorry Kiba, you didn't even want a baby but now I gave you one. Me and Naruto will take care of him you don't have to do anything." She said as sad as ever. "Apologize! Why? Hideki is so cool!" he began donning a huge smile. "Nani?" Everyone said astonished. "Oh you don't mind I named him Hideki, if that's alright?" Kiba asked. "But Kiba, I thought you didn't want any children now? You are only a child yourself." Hinata said.

"That was before I saw him. Look at him; he's going to be so cool once he's older! Now me and Akamaru have someone to train with." he said happily. Hideki had the same wild Inuzuka hair as Kiba not to mention his eyes as well. As a matter of fact he didn't have much of Hinata's physical features as Ami did; all Hideki had was her DNA. Ami had Naruto's hair but Hinata's bloodline, it was odd but everyone seemed happy. "Kiba you think you can raise him alone?" Neji asked. Kiba looked up. "Sure I can! All I need is some training for the early parts until I get the hang of it, then I'd be fine." "Why ask that Neji?" Chouji asked. "Look at them, you can't even tell they're related. I think it's best to cut down on the confusion for them later by not telling them they're related. I mean Naruto and Hinata can raise Ami while Kiba can raise Hideki."

Hinata looked at Hideki and then at Ami, they looked like total strangers. "But he's still my son." Hinata said she then thought for a second. "But it would be so hard to explain to them what's going on and it could have catastrophic results." She said. "You can still see him and stuff but we shouldn't tell them anything until they're old enough to understand it, alright?" Kiba told her. She smiled and held Hideki for the first time. "Sorry to ruin the moment but we need to get these babies and Hinata back to Konoha and out of the cold as soon as possible alright?" Shikamaru said.

In the Sand Village

Gaara searched the entire village himself and turned up nothing, finally realizing that his plan was foiled he began to give up. "Naruto!!" he roared so loud that it was heard in some other nearby nations. The Kazekage wanted to find the Konoha shinobi responsible for ruining his plan, he wanted to kill him. Gaara looked at his hand as a small swirl of sand was within his palm. "I will get you Naruto!" he muttered.

Temari and Kankuro looked at their brother. "To think that guy was Naruto, who would have guessed." Kankuro said. "What do you mean? He almost killed you." "I know. That's what I'm talking about who would have guessed that Naruto would almost killed me?" Kankuro said with a slight chuckle. "Yea and because of that you mad Gaara angry. I could only imagine what he's going to do to you for allowing him to get away." Temari said. Kankuro thought for a second then panicked. "Oh no." "I'm still confused why would Gaara want to do this to Konoha in the first place? I thought we were their allies." Temari thought. "Hey I'm still cool with them. If Gaara wants to seal a sand spirit inside of that girls baby let him do it. It's his nature." Kankuro said.

"Temari sama! Temari sama!" shouted an informant running towards the two. "Nani?" "We found them! They're right outside the village in that forest." He said out of breath. Temari smiled. "All this time you think they'd left by now. They must want to be caught." She said. "Good. Go round up a team and get ready." The informant ran off. "Gaara sama!" Kankuro began yelling running towards him. "They have been found." Kankuro reported. Gaara looked at Temari as a small smile crept upon his face. "Good. I told you Naruto, you won't get away with anything."

To be continued


	10. Capture the leaf shinobi!

Rain Of Sorrow (Part 10)

"Ok this is how we're going to do this." Shikamaru said. "Shino has been diverting the enemy the whole time so he'll keep doing that. Now remember what Tsunade said, this is a retrieval mission, to retrieve Hinata and the babies and bring them back to Konoha. There will be two teams, one to ensure they get back and the other as a defense team in case they try to come after us, and they will." Shikamaru began.

"Kiba and Naruto, you both will be on the defense team." "What! Why?" they said together. "Baka, if you both were in charge in getting Hinata and the babies back you'd be way too wrapped up in that and over cautious. Not to mention you'd end up fighting. I need both of you with me. Chouji you're my best friend so I'm trusting you in getting the three back along with Shino." "Wait, why does him and Shino get to do it?" Naruto interrupted. "Look Naruto! Shino has been good so far at diverting them away and they are after Hinata and the babies not really us. The defensive team is just to ensure they don't get to them and besides Chouji is a good leader." Naruto was highly agitated with Shikamaru at that point.

"Now Neji you have the Byakugan which can come in handy for tracking Hinata and Ami's movements as well as seeing the enemy too. I need you on my team." Neji nodded. "Lee, you understand the importance of family plus these sand shinobi's are hard to defeat so I'm not sure if your taijutsu will be in need in a combat like this. I need you with Chouji and Shino." "Right." Lee said. "Although this is a retrieval mission combat is always possible but the goal isn't to fight, only to get them back. So we only fight if Hinata, Ami and Hideki's lives are in danger." Shikamaru said. "Right!" "Shino and Neji, I need you both to work together on this alright? Both of you are needed to make sure the sand shinobi don't get to them. No one passes Shino or Neji, remember that."

Kiba and Naruto were helping Hinata to her feet while Lee held the babies. Using a rope they helped Chouji tie Hinata to him because she was still tired from before. Once she was secure to Chouji's back it was time for the babies to be secure. They both were bundled in Kiba's jacket, Lee tied the sleeves to him in a way that it was tight so they wouldn't fall or be jostled around too much, he also folded the bottom of the jacket upward so it looked more like a pouch than a coat. Kiba and Naruto looked at them one final time. Kiba looked at Hideki and smiled. "I can't wait until Akamaru is better so he can see you. See you back in Konoha Hideki kun." Kiba said in a tone that even Naruto couldn't imagine him using. Kiba never sounded so happy before, maybe Neji was right in deciding him raise Hideki. Naruto looked at Ami and kissed her forehead as they both slept soundly on Lee's chest.

Kiba and Naruto acted like new mothers and they're children were off to their first day of school. "Ahh!!!! Naruto! Kiba! Stop it now you're driving me insane!" He shouted at the two as they kept hugging and kissing the children good bye. They finally backed away. "What about me?" A small voice said from behind Chouji. Naruto looked at Hinata who looked extremely tired as she rested her head on Chouji's shoulder. Naruto went over to her and kissed her as well. "I love you Hinata san."

"Remember everyone; this is a mission of retrieval only, that's the purpose." Shikamaru said. The two groups began the trek from Suna back to Konoha. Shino, Chouji, and Rock Lee went off into the night as the others followed. _"Please let this mission go well." _ Shikamaru thought as they headed off to Konoha.

Konoha Hospital

Sakura's eyes began to slowly open up, Ino got a small glimpse of her face out the corner of her eye. "S- Sakura?" she said. "Sakura are you awake?" Ino asked her. Sakura's eyes were fully opened now and when she saw Ino she smiled. "Ino…what happened?" Sakura asked very weak but was trying to get up. "No Sakura, don't try to move you need to save your strength." Ino told her pushing her back down. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Um, I think it's best Tsunade explain that to you." Ino then went to the door and peeped out to see if she could see her. Shizune happened to walk by carrying something that seemed to be for the Hyuuga clan. "Shizune san. Can you get Tsunade sama please? Tell her Sakura is awake." Shizune smiled and went on her way. Ino turned around and looked at Sakura. "Am I cured? No more panic attacks?" Sakura asked Ino.

"What are you asking me for I'm not your doctor." Ino said returning to her same bossy self. Sakura was too weak to argue with her so she just laid there. Then the door opened it was Tsunade. "Sakura? That was sooner than I thought. You should have been asleep for another hour at the most." "Tell me Tsunade sama, am I better or worse?" Sakura asked. Tsunade sighed heavily. "This is only part one of the whole process. This was only your treatment, now the road to being cured is a little while down alright? But as long as you take the medicines I give you and do exactly what I say, you'll be fine."

Sakura continued to look at the ceiling. "So tell me what I can and cannot do?" she asked. "Well you'll need to stay home in the bed for a while and no fighting, arguing, jutsu's that consume high amounts of chakra, and you need to rest for the rest of the week." Tsunade said in her strong voice. "What about Azami? I have to be there for her! What about work? You and Shizune can't care for the Hyuuga clan by yourselves and when Hinata gets back and the babies…" Sakura shouted rising off the bed. She then clutched her stomach and coughed, a little bit of blood came out as well. You could see the small amount accumulate on the area below her bottom lip.

Tsunade looked at Sakura as she coughed. "That's why I told you to lie down and that's why you wont be able to do anything for a while. Don't worry about me and Shizune, I believe we'll be alright. I'm going to have Ino take your place while you're gone." "What?!" Sakura shouted and more blood came out. Ino looked very confused as she looked at Tsunade. "Me take her place? Why me?" she asked. "I was impressed with your analyst; you have some basic medical ninjutsu training. All we're doing now is tending to the Hyuuga clan and Hinata when she comes back." Tsunade said. "Whoa! Hinata is having twins, I don't know nothing about having babies alright." Ino said. "Naturally, I wouldn't put you in with that all you'll be doing is helping with her family, very light work trust me."

Sakura began to pout at the two. "I guess I can do Sakura's work for her." Ino said sarcastically. "As far as Lee and Azami, Tenten can care for her until he gets back he can take over after that. All you need to worry about right now is yourself. Sakura I removed every ounce of chakra from your body, it will take time for you to recover after that, trust me." Tsunade then pulled out a small tube out of her pocket and passed it to Sakura. "Here drink it. Your treatment is over and your recovery begins now." "What is it?" "Don't ask just drink it." Sakura weakly tried to get the small tube to her mouth to drink it, but her body was still adjusting to the change so it was hard. Ino was about to help her but Tsunade sent death glares at her. "She has to do it herself or she'll never get any better."

Sakura began to drink it but suddenly stopped. "Blah!" she said in disgust. "What is this?" "Just finish it." Sakura downed the rest as the familiar taste began to set in, it was sake with some other things in it, but Sakura could tell sake was the main ingredient. She finished it and passed the tube back to Tsunade. "Why did you give me sake?" she asked touching her forehead as a small headache began. "It calms you down. I'm discharging you in the morning so you need a good night sleep." Tsunade told her.

"Wait. Why wake me up when all you were going to do was put me back to sleep?" Sakura yelled. Tsunade placed her hand in the air and kept her back to Sakura. Sakura suddenly began coughing harshly as more of her own blood came out her mouth, Ino passed her a towel to catch it in. "First, I already told you stop getting upset it'll only make you worse. Second, the first time you were never sleep." Tsunade said.

They looked at Tsunade confused at her words. "You were in a coma…" Sakura and Ino gasped. "What?" "There was no chakra in your body and I put you unconscious, technically you were in a coma." She told them. "Now I think you need some sleep. Trust me you will be tired very soon." Tsunade then left out the room, leaving Ino and Sakura alone to figure out what Tsunade was saying. "That Tsunade sama thinks she knows everything!" Sakura said still coughing up blood. "But she does." Ino said. "She is a sanin and a highly talented and regarded medical ninja. She does know everything, then she is still Hokage of this village. Trust me Sakura Tsunade knows everything there is about this…" Ino stopped her sentence to hear the soft snoring of Sakura as she was passed out sleep on the bed.

Ino watched her then pulled the blanket up on her. "You'll be all better soon Sakura." Ino said. She quietly left the room turning the lights off. Once in the hallway she was greeted by Shizune. "Here take this." She said passing Ino some blankets. "Are these heated?" Ino asked. Shizune lost her train of thought when Ino spoke. "Never mind that just take these to the Hyuuga family alright." Shizune said demanding her.

Ino just looked at her. "Look Ino, Tsunade put me in charge of you so can you just do it." Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine then." She said as she went down the hall towards the room. Shizune stood there and watched her. "This will be so fun! Just like when Sakura started here."

In The Forest

"This way!" Shouted an informant pointing into the night. Temari led the large team of sand shinobi's to find Hinata and her captor. Her brother Kankuro was right beside her as they ran through the forest. "Did he want her back dead or alive?" Kankuro asked. "He didn't say as long as the baby was back that's all." Temari said very uneasy. _"Why do you want to do this Gaara? I just don't understand."_ Temari asked herself. The group of shinobi's darted through the forest as one of them pointed the way to where the chakra was felt the most. They jumped from tree branch to branch, every step made Temari worry more and more of what exactly her brother had in store for the shy leaf kunoichi and her child.

The lead shinobi stopped as he found signs that they were previously there. "What is it?" Temari asked. She went to inspect the scene with Kankuro close behind. The lead shinobi pointed to the smeared blood on the ground. "Footprints." Kankuro said observing around him. There were many surrounding them. "It seems they have some company." Temari said looking at the area around them. "Lets go." She instructed the team as they continued their way.

An hour had passed and everything seemed fine, until Neji had a bad feeling. Neji stopped which caused them all to stop aside from Lee, Shino and Chouji as they were too far ahead. Naruto looked at Neji as he was mad that he stopped. "What's wrong Neji?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru was close behind as he realized he stopped as well. "Neji!" He shouted. "What's going on?"

The four kept their formation of Shikamaru being in back, Neji being in front, Kiba on the left and Naruto on the right. Neji still hadn't answered any of their questions, he still had a bad feeling and it grew stronger with each passing second. "Byakugan!" Neji scanned the area around them and saw nothing he then looked further and he saw the group of sand shinobi after them. Neji gasped.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he was about to move out of his position. "Stay there!" Neji shouted at him. "Shikamaru, they're right behind us. Maybe five minutes away but they are close." Neji said. Shikamaru cursed under his breath. "I knew this was going to happen. Keep going." He ordered as they all tried to catch up to Chouji, Lee and Shino in time.

Now they were about two hours away from Konoha when Neji stopped once again. Neji saw Temari and Kankuro so close to Shikamaru but Shikamaru didn't realize it. "What do we have here?" Temari asked sarcastically. Shikamaru knew that voice all to well, he turned slowly to see the most troublesome person he knew. Temari jumped at the sight of him as he did himself. He then had hearts in his eyes, her sinister smirk melted into a somber smile.

The two shinobi stood feet away from each other almost in a state of shock once they made contact with one another. Kankuro, Neji, Naruto and Kiba were confused at the sight before them. "Umm Neji what's going on?" Naruto asked as his face cringed. All three of them had the same expression. "I really don't know but whatever it is it's not good." Neji said.

"Umm Temari san." Kankuro said nudging her in the ribs. She ignored him. "We do have a mission here you know right?" he said hitting her constantly but she never took her love struck gaze off of the lead leaf shinobi. "Come on Temari san, this is embarrassing." Kankuro whispered in her ear. Temari snapped out of her gaze to see all the ninja on her team looking at her and a very upset Kankuro looking as well.

"Umm..Uhhh." she began stammering but concentrated her gaze on the leaf shinobi. "Retreat." She said to the team of strong shinobi along with her. "Nani? Temari sama, are you alright? The Kazekage made this mission for us to.." "Retreat I said!" she roared to them. All the sand shinobi's did exactly what she said and left. Kankuro stood there unaware what to do as his sister kept her eyes on the lead shinobi before her.

Shikamaru then walked up to her and she did as well. "Long time huh?" Shikamaru said. Temari then had a dose of reality as she snapped back, her smirk back as it was before. "Chunin exams, right?" Temari asked as various racy thoughts crossed her mind. Shikamaru had a dose of reality as well putting his same unenthusiastic expression back on. "Yeah." He said. _"Stop looking at her chest Nara!"_ He shouted to himself as he mentally beat himself up. There was an awkward silence after that, they noticed that everyone was looking at them. Temari blushed trying not to look at the bulge in Shikamaru's pants.

"Wait a second?" Kiba shouted. "I thought you guys were our allies? Why are you all after Hinata then?" he asked. "Look it was an order from our brother Gaara." Kankuro spoke. "An order?" Naruto said. "But why?" Kankuro walked over to the others as they all moved in except Temari and Shikamaru. "Honestly I have no idea what's going on. Gaara has been acting strange for the past few days. He ordered that we retrieve Hinata and once the child is born he was going to seal a sand spirit inside of it."

Everyone gasped. "What?" Naruto said. Kankuro nodded. "I don't know why but that's what he said was the purpose in this mission." "Wait a second but which baby is he going to do this too?" Neji asked. "What do you mean which one?" Asked Kankuro. "Hinata had twins a boy and a girl." Kankuro smacked his forehead. "Now this'll complicate things."

Further Ahead

Shino, Chouji, and Lee were getting closer and closer to Konoha but they stopped for a quick rest. Shino helped untie Hinata from Chouji's back. Her small body slumped into Shino's arms. Chouji helped as well, they placed her down by a small rock. There was a small river near by as well. Lee untied the babies from his chest. He placed them down but kept them in Kiba's jacket. He rubbed his back as he felt slight pain. Lee looked at Ami and Hideki as their small hairless faces had a look of disorientation on them, as they adjusted their eyes.

Lee's heart melted when he looked at them. He then looked up at the sky as he remembered Azami's face before he left. He looked back at the babies before him. "Hinata chan. They might be hungry, you should feed them." Lee said as he bought them over to her. Hinata took both babies and Lee helped her move to a more secluded area.

Chouji was at the river as he felt his stomach whine for food. "Why can't I eat Shino? I'm starving." Shino looked at him. "Because always after you eat you get really tired and fall asleep. We can't afford that right now." Chouji groaned under his breath. Lee then came back over to them and slouched on the rock. "Lee, what's the matter?" Chouji asked him. "I miss Azami and Sakura. You should have seen Azami's face when I left…" he trailed off.

"We'll be back in Konoha soon enough Lee." Chouji told him. "Yeah. I hope." he said. There was a loud crash as frantic yelling could be heard. At that moment Iyashi appeared. "Where have you been?" Chouji asked. "Long story. Where is Hinata?" he asked. "Over there feeding the babies." Lee said pointing. Iyashi then turned to go in that direction when Lee grabbed him. "If she wanted a strange guy watching her nurse her children she would not be in a secluded area." Lee said. "I have to make sure that they're alright." "It is a private moment." Lee said firmly. "It's alright Lee." Hinata said appearing from the tree. "They weren't hungry."

"Hinata san!" Iyashi said running to her. "Are you alright?" "Yes. Naruto helped me deliver the babies and they seem perfectly fine." She told him. "Please sit down." Iyashi began poking and prodding the babies and her, while Shino noticed something.

"Where are the others?" he said. Chouji noticed they weren't around either, so did Lee. "We must be ahead of them." Said Chouji. "Or they were captured by the sand shinobi's. A small flying insect came to Shino's ear and spoke to him. "They are far back but we should continue to go on." Shino said. Moments later they all continued on to Konoha unsure when the others will arrive but their priority was to ensure Hinata was back safely.

Lee constantly checked over his shoulder to see if they were coming or not, there was no sign of them. He looked at the babies as he had a flashback of the day Azami was born.

"Lee san! Lee san!" shouted Konohamaru as he ran up to him along with his team of Moegi and Udon. Lee was on a mission along with some others when Konohamaru's team came up to him. "What are you three doing out here? This is a serious mission and dangerous at that." He said to them. "But Lee sensei, it's about Sakura san." Moegi said. Lee jumped at the sound of her name. "What about my dear sweet Sakura?" he said. "She's about to have the baby!" Konohamaru shouted out. "Nani!?" he said. "We need you to come with us back to Konoha, Tsunade's orders." Udon said. "But it is too early to have her now." "Well it's happening Lee sensei, come on."

"_This is just like that day, running back to Konoha for the life of a newborn."_ Lee glanced over in Chouji's direction and looked at Hinata's drained body as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch. _"Don't worry Hinata san, I will make sure that you and your babies get back to Konoha safely. It is my duty as a Konoha shinobi, to protect the lives of all citizens and all those precious to me."_

Back in Suna

"What do you mean she sent you back?" shouted Gaara to the team leader. "She instructed us to retreat when we finally caught up to them." He informed. "Baka. Why did I put her in charge? She can't do anything right." He thought. The red haired Kazekage looked at the group before him. "I guess I have to kill them myself." He then disappeared. "Good night Naruto…." Gaara said with a sinister laugh as he looked for his prey.

To Be Continued


	11. Allies or enemies?

Rain Of Sorrow (Part 11)

"What do you mean complicate things?" Naruto asked Kankuro. "Exactly that. I'm not sure Gaara knew that there were twins involved. Now it's the question he asked, which one? Then what's he going to do to the second one?" Kankuro told them.

"Nothing!" Kiba shouted. "If he thinks he's going to touch Hideki, he has another thing coming!" he said in a rage. "Well if he wants to get to Ami, he's going through me first." Said Naruto. "Umm what's going on here?" Kankuro looked at Naruto and Kiba's enhanced raged as he questioned Neji. "Well." Neji began. "The question is do you like stories?"

Near Konoha

Hinata's lavender eyes opened when she no longer felt the constant jumping from tree to tree. "What's going on?" she asked very weakened. Chouji looked at her over his broad shoulder with a small smile upon her face. "That's Konoha." He said pointing to a far off tall brick wall.

Hinata's eyes widen more and more. "What?" she asked. "It is probably about 45 minutes to an hour out there." Said Lee as he smiled. The group stood there astounded that they made it this far. Shino was still worried though that the others still hadn't caught up. Lee captured Shino's attention and flagged him over towards him.

Lee lowered his voice just below the hint of a whisper to shield it from Hinata and Chouji's hearing. "Shino, it's weird the others haven't caught up yet. Do you believe that they are alright?" Shino said nothing and nodded his head. "I hope the sand shinobi's did not catch them. I know Hinata is going to worry if she hears they are not behind us." "I know. That's why I've kept quiet about it." Said Shino. "I don't know where they are but the only one of us who can see that is Hinata but I rather not trouble her." Lee nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Lee asked him. "Nothing, all we can do is wait until we arrive in Konoha. Tsunade will have to decide, our mission was to retrieve Hinata and the babies, nothing more. We only go out for the others if Tsunade warrants it, other than that we ensure Hinata is safe."

The team continued on to Konoha, mostly in silence. Hinata was so tired and the babies began to get fussy from being cramped up so much, plus Hideki had an accident on Rock Lee's chest as they didn't have diapers. Only twenty minutes away from safety but they were still worried about their leader and comrades.

The blood thirsty Kazekage searched for his prey with death in his eyes. The search seemed endless for him but he continued on.

The Forest

After hearing Neji dictate to Kankuro the long and twisted story it left him with a headache. Naruto and Kiba had one as well. "Hey it sounds crazy when you hear it opposed to being apart of it." Said Naruto. "You're telling me that would have confused Akamaru too."

The group looked around for the lazy shinobi and his arrogant companion. "They're probably discussing a plan being that they're both leaders of a team." Naruto said. Kankuro smirked. "If I know Temari, and I do, she's not discussing a plan." Neji and Kiba cringed. "She's not, what could she be doing?" asked Naruto. Kankuro kept his smirk. "Hey Neji, look and see if you can find them with your Byakugan." He naively suggested.

A look of disgust came upon Neji's face. "No." he said firmly. "But why? Fine then, I'll look for them myself." Naruto said as he was about to venture off when Kiba grabbed him. "Are you stupid or something? He means they're probably doing the same thing you did nine months ago." It took Naruto several agonizing seconds to figure it out but he did. He then cringed. "Eww!" he said.

"Anyways, since we know our leaders can't possibly be devising a plan then we should make one." Neji said. They all agreed and began throwing in random ideas to escape the Kazekage's mission.

Meanwhile in a secluded area of the forest was Temari and Shikamaru. Temari was sitting on a rock with her head resting in her hands, while Shikamaru stood there smoking. There was silence between them. He finished his cigarette then looked at the sand kunoichi. "So anything new going on?" he asked. "Nothing I can think of at the moment." She said. "Look Temari san, I really hope you're over what happened that day alright? Please don't bring it up." He said,

"How can I forget what you did and you just bought it up not me." She argued with him. "Beside how do you expect me to get over that? You could have killed me!" "Look I said I was sorry what more do you want?" he shouted at her. "There is nothing more you can do! You already done your worst. What was wrong with you? Carelessly using that Shadow Neck Bind thingy and miss the person holding me! How do you miss the other person in the first place?" Temari shouted.

"Look it was an honest mistake…" "Honest mistake? Yeah accidentally killing your comrade is an honest mistake huh?" she said with her arms folded across her chest. Shikamaru just groaned at her. "Explain something for me then." He began. "What?" "What was going on when you first saw me a moment ago. Remember how your eyes seemed loving when you saw me."

Temari blushed. "That wasn't love if that's what you're thinking. That was hatred and disgust, nothing more." She said. "Right…" The silence then resumed, until Temari broke it. "What was that look you gave me then?" she asked. Shikamaru choked on what seemed to be nothing but the suddenness of her question threw him completely off, mostly because he couldn't answer it correctly.

"There was no look I gave you." He blurted out. "Yes it was, I could clearly see it!" she said pointing at him. All he did was shrug and the silence reared its face once more. _"How dare he use that on me? One wrong word and he would have known."_ She thought. "But I still want to know." Temari began. "Know what?" he asked. "How can you sit there and say that it was an honest mistake in almost killing your comrade?" she asked him.

"Look woman, I said it was an honest mistake. Can't you accept that and get over it?" he shouted at her his voice full of anger. "You expect me to sit here and pretend that my life wasn't flashing before my eyes as you gripped my neck tighter and tighter. Hey how about I use my fan and perform an _honest mistake_ against you?" she said standing up and reaching for it. "There is no need for that." He said grabbing her hand. A chill went up Temari's spine when she felt the warmth from his hand against hers.

Shikamaru looked at Temari and she looked at him, that look they had earlier slowly returned. Without warning Temari leaned in for a kiss, Shikamaru accepted surprisingly. Once they parted they looked at each other, the silence consumed them. Within seconds they were all over each other, knowing this is what they wanted from day one. Temari and Shikamaru were heavily entwined in a moment of passion as they made out for what seemed like and hour.

They parted a final time and looked at each other amazed at what they just allowed to happen. "Wow." Temari said. Shikamaru gave the same "I don't care" expression. "That was interesting." Temari began. "Who would have guessed that you would even know how to kiss a female." He didn't say a word all he did was look at her.

Konoha

Shino stopped only a few feet away from the gates of Konoha. "What's going on?" Hinata weakly asked. Chouji glanced back at her. "It's Konoha." He told her. "We're here in Konoha finally." A look of happiness crept upon Hinata's face. Lee began to get really excited, mostly because he was able to get out of his wet clothes, thanks to Hideki.

Shino turned to them to give them instructions. "Everyone have your passes?" he asked. They all nodded. "And I have the orders from Tsunade warranting the mission." Lee said full of happiness. Chouji looked at Hinata and smiled. "Are you happy Hinata? We're finally home." He said to her. She smiled back at him although she wasn't okay. Hinata wasn't stupid and knew something wasn't right. She could sense that they had separated from the others somehow, which meant Naruto wasn't with them.

She wondered if he was okay or not because it bothered her so much. Hinata could clearly see they didn't want her to know but she already figured it out, therefore she just kept quiet about it. All she could do was hope that they were on their way to Konoha as well.

The team marched up to the gate as Lee presented the order from Tsunade to Kotetsu and Shino showed the passes to Izumo. They allowed them to pass through the gates with no problem. Shino stopped once again when they were on the other side. "What is the matter Shino? We need to go to Tsunade right?" asked Lee. "Yes, but what about Hinata? You know everyone in the village is going to want to see her and the babies and I don't think she needs the excitement right now." He said.

Chouji nodded. "That's right and the babies are already restless, we don't need Hideki having another accident on Lee." Lee groaned at Chouji. "That's for sure." "So what do we do?" he asked Shino. Chouji's eyes then caught the attention of a dark red kimono in a store window. "That right there!" he shouted pointing in that general direction. They all figured out what Chouji was saying, they could use that to cover Hinata. Shino casually went over and picked it up they then covered the frail Hyuuga heiress.

They then began to walk back to Tsunade's office. People were staring at them, mostly due to the large red bundle on Chouji's back. They could tell that it had to be Hinata but since they couldn't see her they just stared. They didn't notice the jacket holding the babies that was strapped to Lee's chest. "I think its working, they are not coming near us." Lee said in a hush voice.

Konoha Hospital

Ino was dragging behind Shizune as the demand of work began to get to her. "Shi- Shizune, how do you and Sakura do all this work in a day? It's too much to do." Ino complained. "Oh yeah that's right!" Shizune said looking at her slumped on the wall. "Come with me." She said motioning for her to come towards the break room. Sluggishly Ino followed her. Inside Shizune began mixing up something that was hot. Ino just sat in the chair and watched her. Shizune then turned around holding a white cup and you could see the steam at the top. "Drink this, I'm sure you'll but hoping around in no time."

"What is it?" Ino began. "Never mind, I really don't care, as long as it wakes me up." Ino then drank the contents of the cup rapidly. Shizune was amazed. "Was it even hot?" she asked her once she placed it back down. "Very hot but I was desperate. Are you sure this will help because I don't feel anything yet?" she complained. "It will, I'm sure of it. Now sit here until you feel better I'll return in a minute alright?" Shizune asked. Ino nodded in agreement.

Shizune went on to help the other patients. Tsunade was in her office at the hospital preparing Sakura's discharge orders when no other than Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi burst in the door. "Tsunade sama! Tsunade sama!" they all shouted. Tsunade began to get a headache. "What's the matter?" she asked upset that they barged in the way they did.

"It's- It's the Hyuuga girl…" Konohamaru began out of breath. "Hinata?! What's wrong with her?" Tsunade asked. "She's- she's- She's back!" Moegi shouted. Tsunade, who was now standing went to their side of her desk. "Where is she?" "With Shino, Chouji and Lee on their way to your office." She finished. "Look I need you all to get them to come here ASAP!" she shouted at them. "Right!" They said and they were off within seconds.

Tsunade grabbed her trademark green jacket from the rack near the door and hurried down the hall. In her haste she ran into Shizune who was coming from the room of a patient. "Tsunade sama? What's the hurry?" she asked. "Get the rooms ready. Hinata is on her way here!" she shouted at her. A shocked Shizune almost dropped the tray she was holding all due to the strong command in her voice. Tsunade ran towards the end of the hall while Shizune went to prepare the nursery. She had to pass "Hyuuga Hall", they joked, on her way there though.

As she nearly glided across the floor she noticed Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, was out of her room. "Hanabi chan?, Why are you out of your room?" Shizune asked her trying to escort her back in, but she was reluctant. "Hanabi chan? What's the matter?" All she did was point inside her room where there was a very jumpy Ino cleaning everything in her sight. Shizune began to get bothered but at the same time she laughed.

Ino was moving around a lot and doing several things at one time, Shizune knew what the problem was and it was all her fault. "What's wrong with her?" asked Hanabi. "Don't worry, Ino just had too much espresso that's all." Shizune went to take Ino to the rest area to calm her down. The entire way there she was talking a mile a minute, faster than she could even process, not to mention not making any since. Ino didn't want to rest but after Shizune used some type of medical ninjutsu to subdue her, everything was alright.

Tsunade placed everything she needed to exam Hinata out on a tray in the room. As she did so she began to get worried, not exactly sure what state Hinata was going to be in, if she'd be drained or not. Worse than that was the state of the babies. Tsunade looked out the window at all the bright lights across the city, a slight tear came to her eye. "Finally, she's back."

The Forest

Temari and Shikamaru appeared from the secluded area and saw the group of four conversing. "What's going on here?" Temari asked walking towards them. Kankuro looked at his sister with disgust on his face. "What?" she asked. Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "If you think _that_ happened then you're all wrong." She told him. "Right." He said obviously not believing her. "All we did was talk nothing more." Everyone looked at Shikamaru for the correct answer but his expression said otherwise.

"Well, while you were doing who knows what with our leader we all decided to devise a plan, to ensure Gaara doesn't do anything to Hinata and the babies." Said Naruto. "Good. What is it then?" asked Temari. "His purpose is to seal a sand spirit inside of one of Hinata's children, but since there is no clear reason why we don't have much to go by." Neji began. "We were going to divide into teams but stay together, one team does one thing while the other team does something else."

"These things being what?" asked Temari. "We've concluded without Shukaku inside of Gaara he isn't as powerful as he used to be, ultimately making him less of a threat. According to Kankuro he still is strong but more of someone that you can go against and successfully beat, whereas he used to be like trying to defeat a demon himself. Naruto and Kiba will fight to their strongest power because the lives of their children are on the line, not to mention Hinata's well being. Those two can attempt to defeat him while you and Kankuro can gain his trust and pretend to side with him then when he least expects it turn on him."

Temari looked worried. "Continue." "As far as Shikamaru his Kane mane no jutsu can come in handy in distracting him when and if he attacks. I can use my jutsu as well to assist in knocking him down." He finished. "That's the plan?" she blurted out. "That's the plan to knock him down." He told her. "What if he doesn't even bother with us and goes straight to Konoha and kidnaps her, yet again?"

"How would he pass the gates? Since he broke through the first time Tsunade has tightened the security stronger than the hooks to her bras." Kiba blurted out. Everyone looked at him with blank stares. Neji then turned to Temari once again. "As ignorant as it was said, Kiba is right security in Konoha is stricter than ever. He can try to pass the guards if he wants to but what they don't do the back up force will. They are trained to take down any unauthorized person that pushes by the guards by any means necessary within the first two feet of passing through the gate." He finished.

"Seriously?" "Yes. Either way he goes he's going to have to pass some amount of strength. The plan could be better but until we know the exact reason why he wants to do this, we can't do much but to prevent him to getting to Hinata or the babies." "What about a hiding place? Is it possible to hide her and say she's dead or something?" Temari asked. "That's a possibility but as far as we know there is someone watching Konoha just to see if she appears."

"We had to run everything by you two first as you two are the leaders. So how about it?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru was inhaling the smoke of a cigarette when he looked at everyone then looked into the distance. After exhaling he spoke. "It's a good plan…" They all got excited. "But we can't use it." "What?!?" Kiba shouted. "Why not?" "Have you forgotten that we are on a mission of retrieval nothing more. Although Hinata is further ahead with the others we are still on a mission until we report in with Tsunade. Not to mention we can't go and just attack him without Tsunade's permission because that would be a separate mission as well. Plus you have no good reason to do it in the first place, never attack an enemy without probable cause."

"We do have a cause. He's trying to make my son an evil, death bent bastard just as he was!" Kiba shouted. "But you know that much but you don't know why he wants to do it. Either way if Tsunade doesn't warrant it, it can't be done. We only can go after him if he strikes us first. The odds of that happening are pretty slim being that we don't have Hinata with us." Everyone looked angered especially Kiba. "Right now we need to get back to Konoha, that's the most important thing right now."

Within seconds they made their way back to Konoha, it was a long silence among them as well. Shikamaru and Temari lead the way with Neji close behind. Kankuro and Naruto were conversing amongst themselves, which left a lonely and upset Kiba behind everyone. He was upset and he hoped that Gaara wouldn't get to Hinata or Hideki.

Further Behind

As the red haired Kazekage jumped from branch to branch he was joined by someone wearing all black and was right along side him as well. "What's going on?" asked the covered individual. "She ruined everything, she told them to retreat and I don't know why either. But she's first then that Hyuuga girl's baby then to top it all off once I have all the strength and bloodline of one of the most elite clans of Konoha, that Naruto kid."

The Kazekage laughed at how he was going to kill the people he named. "But she's your sister." The covered person said. Seconds later they began laughing. "She's not my sister, she's the Kazekage's sister." He said as he turned back into his original form. The person imitating to be the Kazekage was no other than Orochimaru and his apprentice was Kabuto. The pair continued to laugh as they searched for the group of people they were after.

To be Continued


	12. Welcome Back

Rain Of Sorrow (Part 12)

Somewhere secluded in Oto no Kuni

The red haired Kazekage's dark, heavy eyes began to open slightly. After blinking several times to adjust to the light he had a clear view of his surroundings. "He's awake." Said a deep voice of an individual that couldn't be seen or heard.

"_He_ isn't here what do we do?" asked a slightly higher voice. "Well he was suppose to be knocked out longer than this. Well he can't escape that's for sure. We could put him back out until _he_ gets back." "Alright."

Gaara looked around when he saw a area in a wall open and two men appeared. They both were dressed like average jonin. Gaara was still feeling the effects of some type of drug apparently so he was really weak. His mind was saying attack but his weakness prevented that not to mention his arms were chained to the wall on either side of his head.

"Wha- What's going on?" he said out of it. "Nothing, trust me." The guy with the deeper voice said then preceded to inject him, subsequently the Kazekage went unconscious once again.

Konoha

Shino, Chouji and Rock Lee had arrived at Konoha hospital with the redirection from Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. Shino opened the door to allow Chouji to go inside first with Hinata on his back, followed by Lee with the babies.

The front desk nurse knew exactly who Hinata was and immediately alerted the staff. Within minutes another nurse appeared with a wheelchair to whisk her upstairs where Tsunade was waiting. Two more nurses came along with warm blankets to take the babies in but before releasing them to her, Lee looked at them one final time and smiled as he thought of Azami.

The three were left standing there alone as the hospital turned into a mad house. "Now what do we do?" asked Chouji. "I guess report back to Tsunade's office and wait for her." Said Lee. "That's not right because she is here." Shino then spoke. "We wait here." The three took a seat and prepared for the long wait in the waiting area.

One nurse was asking Hinata various questions and the other was shoving a thermometer in her mouth as the took the elevator up two flights. Once the elevator doors opened they were greeted by Shizune. Hinata looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. "Long time no see huh?"

Shizune then turned to the nurses. "Alright, you take her to the room. Move them to the nursery. Prepare them for treatment 22 and 23." She shouted. The nurses moved on with the babies. "For her prepare her for assessment so I can forward it to Lady Tsunade, ikimasho!" (Let's go!).

Hinata was hurried down the hall to the room they had prepared for her and they moved her onto the bed that was waiting. They changed her into a standard hospital gown and all six nurses began moving so rapidly and hooking her up to different things, it was so overwhelming for her. They were asking her, what seemed, to be the same questions over and over.

Shizune went back to check on Ino who was waking up and still slightly hyper, but not as much as before. "Hey, are you ready to work?" She asked her. "Sure!" Ino jumped up. "Well Hinata and the babies are here so I need you to keep an eye on her family and don't tell them she's here please! That's Tsunade's job got it! Plus we don't need them getting worried they're in trouble as is."

Ino agreed and helped out as well. After the nurses were done the head nurse gave Shizune the assessment and she passed it on to Tsunade. Tsunade read it and left out the office, Shizune close behind.

"Blood test results?" Tsunade asked still reading and walking. "Blood has been drawn, we're waiting on the results." Shizune said.

"Well instruct them I need that as soon as possible." "Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune then gave the orders to the nearest nurse. Tsunade had reached the last door of the hallway and stopped and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright Tsunade sama?" "Hai, is the exam table ready?" "Yes." She told her.

Tsunade opened the door and looked at Hinata lay in the bed. She was connected to many things and appeared to be really dehydrated and somewhat malnourished. "Poor Hinata." She voiced.

The outskirts of Konoha

The large team was getting closer to Konoha by the second. Kiba still lagged behind, wanting to go and do something but as Shikamaru stated, they couldn't do anything that angered him a lot.

"I still don't understand this entire thing." Shikamaru said to Temari. "Your people are weird." "What?" Temari said suddenly. "I mean look at your brother, when we first met him he was crazy and said his purpose in living was to kill others. Then two years later he changes his mind to being all nice, now he's taking babies, what's next signing up for the little miss Suna pageant?" asked Shikamaru.

Temari was highly upset now; she gave Shikamaru a look of anger. "Don't you dare start saying who's weird around here because if you want to mention weirdness, it begins with you and this so called team you have here!" she shouted at him. "Bah! Stupid woman." He said looking at her. "Well look at them, a naïve brat, a puppy loving loner and someone that enjoys beating up on his own cousin just to prove his strength! Then there is you, a lazy so called jonin that depends on his team to do things he can't!" her roar went through to him.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her while keeping his calmness. "Your brother plays with dolls, need I say more?" That simply added more fuel to Temari's fire, her face was bright red and expressed so much anger. "At least I have two brothers, your parents saw what a mistake they made with you and decided not to have anymore to screw over Konoha!"

By this time everyone was looking at them. "I rather be lonely then have to put up with a crazy red head and a confused doll lover." Shikamaru said. Temari began to get highly upset. "Why must you cover up for your own problems and self hatred by insulting my family!" she asked him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. "What family?" he said. That hit the ultimate low for Temari, that tore her completely as both her parents were dead.

"That's it!" Temari shouted from the top of her lungs, she then reached for her fan that was on her back and spread it wide. "Kamaitachi no jutsu!" she shouted. " But before she could do anything her brother Kankuro grabbed her and prevented her from doing anything. Kiba was standing behind Shikamaru while Kankuro and Naruto were holding Temari back, leaving a confused Neji along the side.

Temari's fueled anger was set directly on Shikamaru; he was at a distance from her with a playful smirk along his face. "Look you two, I think we need to separate you both for a while alright?" Neji said. "Yeah, right after I wring his neck!" she shouted. "No Temari." Kankuro said very calmly. "If I let you go you have to promise not to hurt him." "I don't make promises." "Temari!" he said with authority. "Alright I wont touch the little bastard, I"ll wait until we get to Konoha." She said the last part under her breath.

Kankuro let her go and they moved away from Shikamaru as well. Temari was growling at him now as Shikamaru just shrugged her off and moved on. Temari was behind everyone walking with Kiba while Shikamaru was still in the front. Kiba looked so depressed. "What's the matter with you?" she asked him. "I doesn't matter." He replied sadly.

Temari slapped him on his back causing him to yelp rather loudly instantly making everyone turn in their direction. "Don't do that!" he said angered. "Oh calm down! Now tell me what's the matter, seriously." She asked. "Well to put it bluntly, I'm worried." He said. "About what?" she asked him. "Well the baby, Hideki. What if I can't be a good dad to him? Then I'm worried about Hinata as well."

Temari looked at him. "I think you can. I mean look how Akamaru turned out, you raised him correctly, right?" "Yeah, but Akamaru is a pet not a defenseless infant. Akamaru was born knowing how to walk, bark, and use the bathroom. I have to do all this by myself, I have to feed him, teach to crawl, walk, talk, change him. I doubt I can do it." He complained. "Of course you can!" Temari said cheering him up.

"It's just like raising Akamaru but you can't use him in your jutsu's, well not yet anyways. Trust me you can do it, I had to practically raise Kankuro after Gaara was born and look how he turned out." she said. They both looked at him as he as holding one of his puppets close to him, smiling. Kiba looked at Temari. "Ok really bad example, but the point is I know you can do it."

"Well what if I cant?" he asked. "But I know you can. Then just ask that one guy for help." She said as the name wasn't clear to her. "What guy?" "I forget his name but he's always jumping around, using proper sentencing and following everything by the book. What's his name?" she asked herself. Kiba was lost. "Oh that guy with the ridiculous green spandex always talking about the fountain of youth and what not." "Oh I know who you're talking about. You mean Rock Lee. Well I could ask him if I need a guys help. But he has a daughter what does he know about boys?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Look Kiba you wanted to keep Hideki right?" Well yeah. Then do it!" she said. Kiba looked at Temari then up towards the sky. He felt somewhat better but still worried. "Since you helped me I can help you now. What's with you and Shikamaru?" he asked her. Temari began to blush slightly.

"Well nothing…yet. Wait I don't have to tell you anything!" she shouted. Everyone looked at the pair once again, then looked away. A devilish smirk came across Shikamaru's face as he looked directly at her. Without warning Temari grabbed Kiba and pulled him into a kiss so tight air couldn't escape between the two. She then pulled out of it and looked at Shikamaru who looked amazed and at the same time bothered by it, but then turned away. Kiba was looking at Temari in shock.

"Temari sama? I had no idea…." "Oh hush!" she said. Kiba laughed as he knew it didn't mean anything. "So I take it you like Shikamaru huh?" he hinted. Temari blushed so badly now. "Of course not what gave you that idea?" she stammered. "I've seen this before. The old jealousy card." He began. "Tough girl likes boy but instead of making him cookies or giving him flowers she grabs nearest guy, makes out with him to make the real object of her eye jealous. Not to mention that whole weird encounter when you two first saw each other."

Temari was angered but couldn't deny it at all. "Look dog boy! If you tell another living soul what I'm about to tell you, I'll kill you!" she said with full authority. "Ok! Ok! I wont tell." He said. "You better not!" she said grabbing his collar. "Okay, It's like this…"

Konoha Hospital

Tsunade was in the nursery checking on the babies and their vital signs. A nurse came in as well. "How are they Tsunade sama?" she asked. "They seem healthy. No dips in their vitals or anything but we still need to watch them." She told her. "Okay. Are you finished here ma'am because there are some shinobi you sent out for your mission waiting to speak to you downstairs." She told her.

"Fine. Tell them I'll see them in a minute. I need to check on Hinata and her family first. Oh, and check with Shizune and see if those blood test results came back yet." She informed her. "Hai." The nurse then left the room.

Tsunade looked at the twins, they were placed in the same bassinet because allowing twins to sleep together like that often made them thrive a lot stronger, but Tsunade noticed something. She noticed that their chakra was different whenever she was near them, the baby boy's chakra was totally different than the girls, it was stronger. Tsunade noted it in her book and then left to check on Hinata.

"Tsunade sama! Tsunade sama!" Shizune shouted from down the hall. "Hush Shizune! This is a hospital." She said as she was closer to her. "I'm sorry but I have those blood test results you wanted and the lab tech said you need to sit down for this." She said passing them to her. Tsunade opened the envelope and read over everything.

"Surprisingly everything seems fine." She said. She noticed there was a second page to it. "What's this?" "Oh he decided to do a biopsy of both placentas after reviewing the results of the last test." Shizune said. "What are you talking about?" Tsunade then looked at the last part of the blood test results on the first page and her face dropped.

"What is this?!" She asked Shizune in utter disbelief. "I don't know Tsunade sama, I haven't seen the results yet." Tsunade then flipped to the second page she scanned it thoroughly to get a better understanding. She then stopped and continued to read the same lines over and over again. "This isn't possible is it?" She questioned herself. Tsunade looked up to the ceiling, she let out a sigh.

"What's the problem Tsunade sama?" she asked. "Here." She showed her the papers with the results on them and Shizune was highly confused. "This is from Hinata right?" she asked. "I'm afraid so. I want blood tests on both of the babies as soon as possible, okay?" Tsunade demanded. Shizune nodded. "Tsunade sama, has this ever happened before? I mean how can this happen in the first place?" she asked.

"This is extremely rare Shizune and highly complex, this is one of those things that I often don't understand myself." She said looking at the nursery door. "Something I just don't understand."

The Other side of Konoha

Tenten was in the house with baby Azami, she was fast asleep, while Tenten was busy worrying about Neji and if he was okay or not. There was a knock at the door that threw her out of her small slumber in those early morning hours. She quickly jumped up and went to it, praying it would be Neji.

"Who is it?" she asked full of hope. "It's Konohamaru!" he shouted. Tenten sighed but opened the door. There was Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. "Yes?" Tenten asked at the sight of the trio. "Tsunade sama sent us." They said together.

"What's going on?" "Well she wanted us to let you know of two things." Moegi began. "Hinata is back!" Konohamaru shouted out. Tenten jumped. "Really?" "Yes! Oh and the babies are fine as well." "That's good. That must mean my Neji kun is coming home soon!" she asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

The trio became quiet and looked quite saddened. "There is a problem with that." Udon said after a sniffle. "What do you mean?" Tenten asked. "Well…" Moegi began. "Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba have yet to return. Only Hinata, the babies, Chouji, Lee and Shino came back."

"Did they say where the others could be?" she asked afraid. "No…well not yet. Tsunade hadn't talked to them yet when we left and they couldn't tell us anything, not before reporting to her." Konohamaru said. Tenten looked so disappointed now.

"But Tenten san, don't worry I'm sure he and the others are ok." Moegi said with a smile. "There is other news though." She began. "What is it?" "Well Sakura san is leaving the hospital sometime today." "Oh the Hyuuga clan is better? But wait wouldn't that mean that she needs to stay there until Hinata has been treated and better?"

"Oh that's right no one told you." Konohamaru said. "Now what's wrong?" Tenten asked. "Well Sakura had one of her panic attacks but this time it was worse than before. Tsunade did that medical jutsu thingy that drained all her bad chakra to help her, so she has to rest until then."

"Really?" Tenten said in thought. "Maybe I should go and visit her and make sure everything's alright." She voiced. The trio looked at Tenten. "Well we have to leave now." Moegi said. With that they disappeared from the front door in off into the morning light.

Tenten closed the door slowly and pressed her forehead against it, a single tear fell from her eye and ever so softly hit the floor. Her fist was balled up pressing on the door, while her other hand continued to hold the knob. A soft cry of hunger was heard from the bedroom as baby Azami woke up from her slumber, breaking the silence of the home. "Neji kun…." Tenten thought.

To Be Continued


End file.
